


Кризис среднего возраста и как его преодолеть

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal Abuse, M/M, free interpretation of laws, lawsuit, magical court
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Когда старая жизнь кончается, непременно начинается новая. Но не всегда сразу.





	Кризис среднего возраста и как его преодолеть

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо Marina Korn за правки и поддержку. Все оставшиеся ошибки, нестыковки и неточности на совести автора.

Персиваль аккуратно свернул газету, отложил. Его утра расписаны были по секундам: кофе, тост, пресса, работа. Все четко и по порядку, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением. В конце концов, Персиваль не позволил себе бросить газеты ни когда новости о его освобождении сменились первыми статьями о его некомпетентности, ни когда грязь полилась сплошным потоком. Не позволил и сегодня, хотя темой дня было назначение нового директора в отдел магической безопасности МАКУСА.

Последний рабочий день Персиваля официально был вчера, но традиции диктовали, что как бы ни был зол, обижен и подавлен, изволь публично передать дела преемнику, пожать руку и пожелать удачи. Поэтому сегодняшним утром Персиваль как обычно встал, принял душ, позавтракал и прочитал газету, запивая горечь слов горечью кофе, почти родной, почти приятной.

Он твердо решил, что завтра проваляется до полудня, как неоднократно мечтал в худшие дни, но не мог себе позволить; и никогда больше не возьмет в руки газету раньше обеда. Жаль, от утреннего кофе и душа отказаться не получится - а хотелось.

Ломать - так ломать.

Но это завтра, а сегодня Персиваль бросил в зеркало мимолетный взгляд и аппарировал в холл МАКУСА. В последний раз - сегодня он передаст эту привилегию своему преемнику вместе с обязанностями и всем, что некогда составляло всю его жизнь.

Он шел по коридорам с высоко поднятой головой. Кто-то приветствовал его как обычно, кто-то отворачивался, якобы случайно или откровенно демонстративно, а некоторые запинались, но все же говорили дежурное "мистер Грейвз", словно сомневались - то ли в том, что он все еще Грейвз, то ли в том, что все еще мистер.

"Сэр" уже никто не прибавлял.

Церемония передачи должна была пройти в закрытом конференц-холле, приглашены были лишь авроры и начальники других департаментов. Серафина чувствовала себя виноватой и предложила обойтись без традиций, но Персиваль не собирался давать недоброжелателям такой лакомый повод поглумиться.

Им и так хватало.

Конференц-холл сегодня был непривычно темным: ни торжественного освещения, ни прессы с яркими вспышками фотокамер. Буднично, обыденно и скучно, как любая рядовая церемония в МАКУСА. Персиваль не знал, был ли благодарен Серафине за отсутствие мишуры или предпочел бы покончить со своей старой жизнью как можно помпезнее, поставив жирную точку.

Начальники отделов были не лучше своих подчиненных: все те же самые реакции, только от людей, знавших его чуть лучше, чем обычные работники, видеть было куда противнее. Хотя... о чем он. Никто не заметил подмену. Какое "знавших".

Авроры стояли молча.

Персиваль поздоровался со всеми разом и порадовался, что Серафине хватило такта прийти раньше него. Без президента церемонию бы не начали, и пришлось бы с кем-нибудь говорить, а Персиваля и обязательная-то речь тяготила.

\- Сегодня мы присутствуем при передаче полномочий начальника отдела магической безопасности от всеми уважаемого Персиваля Грейвза достойному преемнику Патрику Бирну, - не затягивая с церемониями, провозгласила затянутая в строгий костюм Серафина с возвышения в центре зала.

Перед тем, как подписать приказ об увольнении, она вызвала Персиваля к себе в кабинет, обвесилась чарами так, что стены засветились золотом, и долго объясняла, что лучше Персиваля никого в МАКУСА на эту должность нет, что лично ей все равно, проиграл ли он Гриндевальду, что сами авроры не хотят себе другого начальника. Про последнее врала, конечно. Многие из них до сих пор не могли смотреть Персивалю в глаза, другие откровенно радовались уходу. Но если бы дело было в них.

На МАКУСА давила общественность. Страну с директором безопасности, чье поражение прогремело на весь мир, не будут уважать в международной конфедерации. У Америки и так не лучшая репутация после всей этой истории. Пусть новый директор будет хуже или слабее. Зато он будет непобежденным.

\- Прошу, - Серафина изящно повела рукой, и Персиваль под десятками взглядов пошел к возвышению. Рядом с Серафиной стоял Патрик, третий заместитель Персиваля и единственный, кто в каждом интервью старательно избегал вопросов о личности начальника. Персиваль выбрал его преемником не за это, конечно, но приятно было, что так совпало.

Второй раз в жизни Персиваль волновался, как бы не споткнуться.

На возвышение он поднялся благополучно и, не поворачиваясь к зрителям, сказал строго для Патрика:

\- Ты знаешь этот департамент и все другие. Я в тебя верю.

Неподобающе короткая речь, но все, что хотел сказать своему преемнику, Персиваль сказал, а остальным сказать ему было нечего.

\- Я не подведу вас, сэр, - бесстрастно, будто речь шла об обычном поручении, откликнулся Патрик. - _Мы_ не подведем. - И дождался, пока Персиваль протянет руку, словно все еще был младшим по званию.

Крепкое, уверенное рукопожатие завершило самую большую главу в жизни Персиваля.

Ритуальная магия, передавшая Патрику все привилегии начальника отдела магической безопасности, кольнула и исчезла, оставив после себя чувство легкого онемения.

Начальники отделов неуверенно захлопали, когда авроры вдруг, без всякой команды, дружно щелкнули каблуками и подняли палочки в уважительном салюте.

И Патрик в их числе.

Персиваль медленно вытащил свою палочку - он еще не сменил ее, хоть она больше не слушалась как прежде. Но избавляться от старого можно будет позже, а сейчас - сейчас Персиваль, глядя в серьезные глаза Патрика, поднял свою палочку в таком же салюте. И, красиво, как на построении, опустив ее обратно, стремительным шагом покинул конференц-зал.

Больше в МАКУСА его ничего не держало, да и в Америке тоже.

Вещи Персиваль собрал за прошлую ночь - все равно сон не шел. Да и было тех вещей... все по-настоящему дорогое и личное он сразу после выписки проверил на проклятия и отвез в родительский особняк: избавиться не мог, смотреть на любимые когда-то мелочи, зная, что Гриндевальд каждый день приходил в его квартиру, тоже. Из одежды Персиваль не оставил ничего, так что и собирать было почти нечего - два новых костюма заняли лишь четверть чемодана. Что еще взять с собой, Персиваль не имел понятия. Ключ от Гринготтса лежал в одном кармане, в другом - многоразовый порт-ключ Нью-Йорк-Лондон. Тащить с собой книги не было ни малейшего желания: читать не тянуло все равно, да и домашняя библиотека подбиралась в основном по американскому и международному праву. Вряд ли она теперь понадобится.

Персиваль осмотрел свою квартиру, после уборки растерявшую сдержанный шик достойного жилища. В такой квартире мог обитать клерк средней руки - а Персиваль сейчас даже им не был.

Он достал из кармана последнее - палочку, с которой прошел от первого курса в школе до жестокой дуэли. Палочку, которая теперь принадлежала Гриндевальду.

Двенадцать дюймов, венге и волос вампуса. Средней гибкости. Так привычно ложащаяся в руку.

Чужая.

Персиваль смотрел и смотрел, а палочка неохотно горела. Сначала - самый кончик, словно неправильный люмос, но постепенно сильнее, как фитиль без свечи, и пепел бесшумно сыпался на полированный паркет.

Он не выдержал, стиснул руку, когда неровный ободок пламени дошел до самой рукоятки, но заклинание не отменил. И, в последний раз ужалив ладонь, палочка исчезла.

Персиваль вытер покрасневшую руку платком, не глядя бросил его на лакированную столешницу и коснулся фениксового пера в своем кармане.

Мир второй раз за минуту ушел из-под ног, но в куда более привычном, безопасном смысле.

***

То, что чемодан остался в Америке, Персиваль осознал не сразу. Сначала из кухни на звук перемещения вышел Тесей и радостно стиснул Персиваля в объятиях, потом спросил, где все его вещи - и тогда-то Персиваль сообразил, что ничего не взял, но совершенно не жалеет.

\- Понятно, - ухмыльнулся Тесей и заправил за ухо длинную прядь.

На людях он собирал волосы в пристойный хвостик, но дома его рыжая шевелюра обретала полную свободу, хоть и частенько мешала хозяину. Персиваль один раз сдуру поинтересовался, отчего Тесей не носит хвост постоянно, если так любит волосы до плеч, на что тот с самым серьезным видом объяснил: "С хвостом я начальник, а без - просто Тесей". Тогда Персиваль не понял.

\- Значит, так, - тут же принялся деловито загибать пальцы Тесей. - Сегодня я весь день свободен, и для начала мы идем покупать тебе новый гардероб. В моем доме костюмов не будет! Мантии, друг мой, только мантии! Потом обед, потом - "Кабанья голова", отвратительное местечко, тебе не понравится.

\- А после? - чувствуя, как отпускает закаменевшие плечи, впервые за последние полгода улыбнулся Персиваль.

\- Если ты будешь способен на что-нибудь после "Кабаньей головы", я подарю тебе своего первенца.

\- Лучше брата. Он у тебя хотя бы есть.

И они расхохотались, как будто снова были курсантами. Только Тесей смеялся искренне и заливисто, признавая поражение в пикировке, а Персиваль думал лишь о том, как из смеха не удариться в крик.

Он в последнее время часто думал, что и правда хотел бы брата. Или сестру. Кого-нибудь, кто не был бы родителями, для которых второе лицо страны все еще ребенок, и кому можно безоговорочно доверять. Был, конечно, Тесей, но... но.

\- Кстати, где твой брат? - отсмеявшись и восстановив дыхание, спросил Персиваль. Ему и вправду было интересно, куда занесло Ньюта в этот раз. Вот уж недоразумение - они прекрасно знали друг друга по письмам Тесея, но оба раза, когда Персиваль приезжал в Лондон, Ньют охотился за очередной редкой тварью, а единственный визит Ньюта в Нью-Йорк закончился его знакомством с Гриндевальдом вместо Персиваля.

\- В Марокко. И я даже не хочу знать, что он там забыл, - Тесей закатил глаза, бросил взгляд на безвкусные часы в белой рамке и вдруг заторопился: - Так, давай-ка двигаться, Бетти не будет ждать дольше трех минут.

Бетти оказалась портнихой, и из ее лавки Персиваль вышел в мантии. Свою угрозу Тесей выполнил - на костюмы был наложен строжайший запрет, и серую тройку, в которой Персиваль приехал из дома, торжественно выкинули, едва была готова первая мантия.

Сопротивляться Персиваль и не думал, тем более, Тесей явно заранее все спланировал, раз даже назначил точное время визита к портнихе. Он твердо решил избавляться от старых привычек, почему бы и стиль не сменить. Хотя мантия с непривычки слегка путалась в ногах, а Тесей украдкой фыркал, все же в ней Персиваль чувствовал себя... по-новому. Ради этого стоило потерпеть.

Обедали у Фортескью. Мороженым. В начале весны.

\- Еще один подобный взгляд, и меня сюда больше не пустят ни с друзьями, ни без! - возмутился Тесей. Вот кто уплетал мороженое так, словно за огромным, во всю стену окном во всю мощь жарило солнце - и он был такой не один. Свободных столиков в кафе оставалось три, Тесею с Персивалем достался один из неудобных угловых.

Солнце, кстати, и вправду ярко светило, но до тепла Англии оставалось еще два месяца.

\- Ешь, кому говорю, - прошипел Тесей с набитым ртом. - Здесь лучшее мороженое в мире! - это было сказано театральным шепотом - видимо, Тесей пытался задобрить хмурого хозяина.

Персиваль оценил мрачную физиономию с крючковатым носом и со вздохом ковырнул мороженое ложкой.

Нежный пломбир с россыпью орехов и шоколадной крошки оказался божественным, и Персиваль пожалел, что не послушался сразу. Конечно, мороженым не наешься, но раз Тесей планировал попойку, неудивительно. Устойчивые к большинству ядов и алкоголю после аврорского обучения, и Персиваль, и Тесей еще в первые годы службы забыли, что такое настоящее опьянение. На голодный желудок они хоть немного захмелеют, и можно было бы не обедать вообще, но мороженое того стоило.

Персиваль и не помнил, когда ел его последний раз.

Он заказал добавку, чем несколько примирил грозного хозяина со своим существованием, а потом еще одну, просто потому что мог. Когда они уходили, мистер Фортескью даже соизволил с ним попрощаться.

\- Обслуживание в Англии на высшем уровне, - не мог не поддеть Персиваль. Как бы там ни вышло с работой, а он был патриотом своей страны.

\- Это ты его еще злым не видел, - беззаботно отмахнулся Тесей.

Сраженный таким подходом, Персиваль беспрекословно шагнул ближе для аппарации и позволил утянуть себя в поток.

Обычно он аппарировал сам, предпочитая выслушать описание адреса и, может, слегка промахнуться, зато не зависеть от чужого мастерства и не лечить вероятные расщепления. Но Тесею Персиваль доверял.

То есть в аппарации доверял. А в выборе питейных заведений - уже не очень.

Окровавленная кабанья голова Персиваля не смутила, а вот липкий слой грязи, покрывавший внутри все, от стен и потолка до стаканов, ничуть не обрадовал. Зато выпивка была отменная, забористая и противная ровно настолько, чтобы ее не хотелось тут же выплюнуть.

\- За дружбу! - провозгласил Тесей. Для сегодняшнего похода он оставил волосы распущенными, и теперь они торчали во все стороны. Не привык приглаживать после аппарации, да и вообще видно было, что не слишком уютно Тесей себя чувствовал без хвоста. Но если Персиваль прекрасно помнил разговор про "Тесея" и "начальника", то Тесей его тем более не забыл - и отказался от любимой атласной ленты ради друга.

\- За дружбу, - согласился Персиваль и одним махом опрокинул стакан. Может, у него и не было брата или сестры, зато был замечательный, лучший во всех смыслах друг.

Хотя через полчаса Персиваль готов был взять свои слова обратно.

\- Они - идиоты! - громогласно возмущался Тесей, от избытка чувств стуча кружкой по столу. Опьянел он, к сожалению, несколько быстрее Персиваля, и смотреть на это становилось все более неловко, а уж слушать и знать, что слышат остальные - тем более. - Все они там, в вашей Америке! Да тебя любая страна с руками оторвет, а они такими аврорами разбрасываются!

\- Тесей, здесь не место и не время, - попытался образумить разошедшегося друга Персиваль, но тот не внял гласу трезвости.

\- Да, тебе здесь не место! - с пьяной убежденностью расслышав в словах собеседника то, что хотел, согласился Тесей. - Ты должен сидеть в своем кабинете и слушать какой-нибудь скучный отчет, а не пить здесь со мной!

\- Пить тебе уж точно хватит, - проворчал Персиваль себе под нос и поднялся из-за стола, чтобы прекратить безобразие, а если понадобится, силой вернуть друга домой. Не учел Персиваль одного - вместо привычного костюма на нем была мантия, а выпитое, не успев затуманить разум, все-таки сказалось на его координации.

Нелепо взмахнув руками, Персиваль чуть не свалился между столами, но все-таки выпрямился. Через секунду они с Тесеем снова хохотали, и Персиваль на этот раз тоже искренне смеялся над собственной неуклюжестью.

Попойка продолжилась. Опасных тем Тесей больше не затрагивал, рассказывал про брата, родителей, друзей - про что угодно, кроме работы, политики и войны. Персиваль благодарно слушал. И жалел, что ему не о чем рассказать в ответ.

***

Выходной Тесея пролетел мгновенно, и следующим утром Персиваль в гордом одиночестве обходил квартиру друга. Он бывал здесь не раз, и ничего с последнего визита не изменилось, но теперь Персиваль не заскочил на денек между важными встречами, а приехал надолго. Тесей сам в письме сказал "пока не надоест", а он не любил бросаться словами. Раз пригласил хоть до конца жизни - значит, рассчитывал, что этим приглашением воспользуются.

Утро Персиваль провел как и планировал - в постели. И даже с книгой - после стольких лет привычка к утреннему чтению была неистребима. Пришлось признать - ему не понравилось. И что люди находят в валянии под одеялом до обеда? Уже через час зачесались руки сделать хоть что-нибудь, и это несмотря на то, что найденный у Тесея не-маговский роман увлек Персиваля с первых страниц.

С трудом дотерпев до обеда - из чистого упрямства, обещал же себе, - Персиваль выбрался в душ, где с наслаждением смыл с себя остатки сна и похмелья, не поддавшиеся заботливо оставленному на тумбочке зелью. Правда, с таким же успехом Персиваль мог бы остаться в постели - делать ему все равно было нечего.

С самой школы он всегда был чем-то занят. Дни блаженного безделья остались в далеком детстве, а с начала учебы Персиваль твердо знал свою цель и упорно к ней шел. На праздность времени не было, и что делать теперь с целой освободившейся жизнью, он не знал.

Поневоле вспомнились пьяные выкрики Тесея - любая страна с руками оторвет... В этом была доля правды, Персиваль знал и немного гордился. Если бы он не был патриотом, потянул бы за старые связи и быстро нашел себе теплое местечко где-нибудь в Европе или даже Африке. Но он был. Сама мысль о том, чтобы работать на чужое государство так, как работал на Америку - раскрытие внутренних преступлений и контроль службы внешней разведки, - Персивалю претила. Он не будет действовать против интересов Родины. Ограничиться внутренней безопасностью тоже не выйдет - поимка шпионов в это понятие тоже входила. Ловить на новой работе всех, кроме соотечественников?

Что еще умел Персиваль? Драться - но последняя дуэль наглядно показала цену этому его умению. Разбираться в законах - но умение не значило любви, Персиваль лишь по долгу службы постиг эту науку. Другой цели, кроме как возглавить отдел магической безопасности, у Персиваля не было, и теперь ничто не могло вернуть его к скучным бумажкам по его воле.

Плохо было еще и то, что у Персиваля были деньги и голод ему не грозил до конца жизни, даже если не лезть в семейные сейфы. Окажись он без монетки в кармане, пришлось бы срочно искать хоть какую-нибудь работу, и это заняло бы его по крайней мере в первое время. Но без необходимости хвататься за первое попавшееся дело Персиваль не хотел, а чем заняться - придумать сходу не сумел.

Что ж, у него была возможность решить.

Он дочитал книгу про лодку, способную плыть под водой, и подивился воображению не-магов. Приготовил обед и ужин из скудных продуктов в кладовой Тесея. Сходил погулять по не-магическому Лондону, но с наступлением темноты быстро заблудился и аппарировал обратно в квартиру.

Тесей еще не появился, и Персиваль совершил повторный набег на его библиотеку. Книги там были в основном не-маговские, с неподвижными, будто мертвыми рисунками, но интересные. Персиваль неторопливо открывал одну за одной, откладывая самые многообещающие в стопку, и с тоской думал, что их хватит в лучшем случае на неделю, да и нельзя только и делать, что бесконечно читать.

Но эта неделя у него еще была, и он пока гнал от себя мрачные мысли.

***

Семь дней Персиваль добросовестно изучал не-маговскую культуру по книгам и прогулкам. В Косой или Лютный переулок его не тянуло совершенно - в самом деле, ну что он там не видел? Да и британский "Пророк", хоть и не изгалялся так, как родные газеты, не мог обойти вниманием такие крупные международные новости. Маги Персиваля узнавали, а он еще дома устал от нацеленных в спину взглядов.

Не-маги ему тоже не нравились, но они Персиваля не замечали, что его полностью устраивало. И пусть неделя эта тянулась медленно, он, может, провел бы так же еще не одну, если бы вечером пятницы не приехал Ньют.

Тесей застрял на скучном совещании, о чем успел пожаловаться с совой, так что звук аппарации мгновенно насторожил Персиваля. Тут же вспомнилось, что палочку он себе так и не купил, и горло сдавило жестоким ужасом, но Персиваль взял себя в руки. Он не был беззащитен и без палочки.

К счастью, демонстрировать умения не понадобилось. В кухню, широко улыбаясь, зашел Ньют.

Когда Тина спросила его в больнице, что она может для него сделать, Персиваль не колебался. Он попросил показать воспоминания за период его плена - через омут памяти или легилименцию, на выбор. Омут памяти Тина отвергла сама, зато про легилименцию заявила, что ей не привыкать, и послушно вызвала в памяти все, что знала о делах МАКУСА за тот период. Подробнее всего Персиваль рассматривал последние дни, желая хоть так познакомиться с младшим Скамандером. Все же до тех пор он видел только два фото, показанных Тесеем: одно с маленькими братьями, одно - со взрослым Ньютом и гиппогрифом, где лица было почти не рассмотреть, только уверенные жесты профессионала, умеющего обуздать животное.

В жизни, как оказалось, Ньют был ярче, чем на фотографиях. Ярче даже, чем в воспоминаниях Тины. Впрочем, Персиваль и без них не спутал бы Ньюта ни с кем: братья Скамандеры были похожи во всем, кроме причесок и манер. Веселый открытый Тесей держался так, словно все вокруг были его приятелями - пока не доходило до настоящего дела. Ньют словно старался занимать как можно меньше места и упорно отводил взгляд.

\- Мистер Грейвз, - тепло поздоровался он, немного смущенный, но решительный.

\- Мистер Скамандер, - чуть усмехнулся Персиваль, опуская поднятые в боевую стойку руки и возвращая внимание супу. - Вам не кажется, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах уместнее называть меня по имени?

\- Не кажется, - Ньют покачал головой и, аккуратно поставив чемодан на пол, ушел в прихожую - вешать запыленное пальто. Вернувшись, налил тарелку супа и присоединился к Персивалю за столом.

Он явно не имел в виду последние события, и все же Персиваля слегка покоробило. Впрочем, одернул он себя, хорошо уже, что Ньют не шарахается, вспоминая, как пытал его под личиной Персиваля Гриндевальд.

\- И все же я настаиваю. Я друг вашего брата, и обращение по фамилии может создать определенную неловкость.

Персиваль не знал, что побудило его перейти на пафосную официальщину. Может, как раз излишняя вежливость Ньюта?

\- Если вы настаиваете... - Ньют еще сильнее смутился и поспешно взялся за суп. - О, это вкусно! - удивился он, распробовав. - Тесей наконец-то завел девушку? А мне не сказал.

\- Он, как вы изволили выразиться, завел меня, - пошутил Персиваль и лишь по вытянувшемуся лицу Ньюта понял, что шутку могли воспринять не так, поэтому спешно добавил: - У меня все равно пока нет других дел, и я решил, что помощь по хозяйству - неплохая благодарность за гостеприимство.

\- Так вы скучаете? - не отрываясь от супа, поинтересовался Ньют. Привычка говорить с набитым ртом, похоже, была семейной чертой Скамандеров.

\- Немного, - признался Персиваль, доев и отправив тарелку мыться. Невежливо было признаваться в своих проблемах, не успев толком познакомиться, но Ньют производил впечатление человека, готового выслушать и не жалеть. А еще не давать советов.

Персиваль знал, что подобная беседа с Тесеем закончилась бы четким планом на дальнейшую жизнь Персиваля за авторством лучшего друга. Просто выслушать у Тесея не получалось - он сразу начинал решать проблемы, и обычно такой подход был Персивалю очень близок. Когда кто-то набирался смелости пожаловаться ему, сам Персиваль вел себя как Тесей. Но сейчас - он нуждался просто во внимательном слушателе. И Ньют мог бы им стать.

\- Но чем-то вы ведь занимались в последние дни? Тесей писал, что вы приехали... хм... - Ньют принялся загибать пальцы, подсчитывая, тоже совсем как брат. - Это было неделю назад, я прав?

\- Правы, - подтвердил Персиваль и с удовольствием воспользовался вопросом, чтобы описать все однообразие своего текущего существования.

\- Вы могли бы отправиться на курорт. Отдохнуть, - выслушав, осторожно предположил Ньют и облизал ложку. Надо же, действительно понравилось. Впрочем, если он ждал стряпни Тесея, неудивительно, что сравнение вышло в пользу Персиваля.

\- Мог бы, - согласился Персиваль. - Но там было бы все то же самое, только без Тесея.

Ньют почему-то слегка порозовел и закашлялся.

\- Выпейте, - призвав стакан воды, Персиваль мягким магическим толчком отправил его к Ньюту и добавил: - Налить вам еще супа?

\- Если вас не затруднит...

\- Это что еще за церемонии?! - возмутились из гостиной, и к ним ворвался источающий радость Тесей. Кухня, рассчитанная на одного хозяина, сразу стала непривычно тесной. - Ньют! Наконец-то, я ждал тебя еще позавчера! - Тесей стиснул Ньюта в объятиях, не дав даже встать из-за стола, а потом взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы. - И почему вы разговариваете так, словно встретились у министра?! Быстро перешли на "ты"! Ну?

\- Твой суп, Ньют, - смеясь, послушно сказал Персиваль и пролевитировал снова наполненную тарелку к Ньюту. Вторую поставил на свободное место для Тесея.

\- С-спасибо, Персиваль.

\- Перси! - строго поправил его Тесей и плюхнулся на табурет. Почему он так и не сменил свою первую квартиру на что-то более приличное и подобающее статусу, Персиваль понятия не имел, но сейчас, когда их с Тесеем колени больно столкнулись под маленьким столом, ничуть не жалел. Все было как в старые добрые времена, и можно сделать вид, что это очередная встреча молодых авроров, отмечающих чье-то повышение.

В груди защемило.

\- Тесей, я не думаю, что это правильно, - твердо возразил Ньют тем временем. - Мы с Персивалем не настолько хорошо знакомы, чтобы я мог называть его "Перси".

\- Ну ладно, - неожиданно легко пошел на попятный Тесей. Обычно он был более настойчив - но упрямство, похоже, тоже было фамильной чертой Скамандеров, и Тесей знал, когда брату надо уступить. - Хоть на "ты" перешел, и то хлеб. Перси, он еще не успел заболтать тебя до смерти?

\- Скорее - я его, - сказал Персиваль и с удовольствием полюбовался на изумление, сделавшее лицо Тесея намного моложе и почти превратившее его в близнеца Ньюта.

\- Ничего подобного! - Ньют взъерошился и снова смутился, а Персиваль опять не понял, отчего. - Мы даже не успели толком поговорить... Что ты делаешь, негодник?!

Пришел черед изумляться Персивалю - Ньют смотрел на него так, словно на его глазах происходило преступление, и Персиваль был виновником.

\- А ну иди сюда!

Ньют молниеносно перегнулся через стол и схватил Персиваля за рукав. Точнее, так показалось поначалу, а потом Персиваль увидел в руке Ньюта покрытое черной шерстью существо.

\- Прошу прощения, Персиваль, мне так жаль, - тараторил Ньют, яростно вытряхивая ниффлера. Маленький золотой ключик тонко звякнул о стол, но больше из кармана воришки ничего не высыпалось. - Отдавай же!

\- Не трудись, при мне больше не было ценностей, - Персиваль забрал свой ключ от хранилища в Гринготтсе и добавил с понятной лишь ему иронией: - Хотя потерять эту вещь действительно было бы жаль.

Ньют очень остро взглянул из-под челки и перехватил ниффлера под передние лапки.

\- Сколько раз я говорил, что чужое брать нельзя?

\- Ты бы лучше посмотрел, не вылез ли кто-нибудь еще, - посоветовал Тесей, которому переполох ничуть не помешал закончить с супом. Теперь Тесей просто сидел, наслаждаясь зрелищем.

\- Если бы сбежал кто-то вроде сносорожихи, мы бы уже знали, - хмыкнул Персиваль. - Чемодан ведь здесь.

\- Да? - Тесей заглянул под стол, затем строго посмотрел на брата. Недовольство его было показным - Тесей, как и Ньют, вырос с гиппогрифами и ничего не имел против живности в своей квартире. - Кстати. Прости, Перси, я помню про наши планы, но не получится. У нас два ритуальных убийства.

Персиваль старательно подавил разочарование. Он ждал грядущие выходные.

\- То есть Персиваль совершенно свободен? - ловко запихнув возмущенного ниффлера в чемодан, Ньют задумчиво прикусил губу и посмотрел из-под челки.

\- Абсолютно, - втайне надеясь, что Ньюту нужна какая-нибудь услуга, даже пустяковая, подтвердил Персиваль. Он чувствовал, что время на размышления истекает, но если заняться хоть чем-нибудь, решение о своей дальнейшей судьбе можно будет еще немного отложить.

\- У меня шесть новых животных, и если тебя не затруднит... я был бы очень рад помощи.

\- Шесть?! - Тесей театрально схватился за сердце. - Ты что, опять ограбил контрабандистов?! Мне ждать толпу злых бандитов в гости?!

\- Он регулярно такое делает? - не удержался Персиваль. Таких подробностей Тесей в письмах не рассказывал, что было вполне закономерно: кто же доверит пергаменту не слишком законные приключения родственника.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, - простонал Тесей, патетично тыкая в брата пальцем. - Я раньше тебе не жаловался, но теперь я обязательно выберу время и все-все расскажу!

\- Не драматизируй, - Ньют нахмурился и одернул рукава рубашки. - Никого я не грабил. Марокканские авроры провели захват, я лишь забрал животных, пока их не занесли в список улик и не отправили в хранилище.

\- То есть мне ждать толпу злых марокканских авроров?! Еще лучше!

\- Если бы во всех странах были нормальные законы о статусе магических животных, мне не пришлось бы их нарушать, - Ньют сердито вылез из-за стола и прихватил чемодан. - Персиваль, если ты захочешь помочь, спускайся.

И вышел, оставив их с Тесеем одних.

\- Что это с ним? - растерялся Тесей. - Я часто так шучу, но Ньют никогда не обижался. Он же знает, _что_ я отвечу на любой официальный запрос.

Вопрос был явно риторическим. Если Тесей не понимал, что творилось с братом, то Персиваль после часа знакомства сказать тем более не мог.

Однако и ему было интересно, поэтому, взглядом извинившись перед Тесеем, Персиваль пошел в гостиную, где в углу скромно стоял потрепанный чемоданчик.

А внутри чемоданчика - совершенно другой мир. По воспоминаниям Тины Персиваль примерно знал, как все выглядит, но то, что Тина воспринимала просто как красивую природу, Персиваль ощущал как могущественную магию - кожей, сердцем, душой. Годами он оттачивал чувствительность к чужим чарам, и не раз она спасала ему жизнь, предупреждая о ловушках и проклятиях. А сейчас... сейчас Персиваль стоял, ухватившись за заваленную какими-то мелочами столешницу, и полной грудью дышал вкусными запахами сена и дождя, купаясь в окружающей магии - теплой, ласковой, пронизанной самым светлым, что только есть в мире.

Точно так Персиваль чувствовал себя в родительском доме. Но оттуда он сбежал, а здесь - хотелось остаться.

Что-то не больно, однако чувствительно ткнулось в ногу, вернув Персиваля на землю. Возмущенный навозник перебрал лапками и обогнул непонятливого чужака, а Персиваль осмотрелся с куда большим вниманием. Ньюта не было видно, зато из загона с любопытством выглядывала та самая сносорожиха, разгромившая не-маговский зоопарк в Нью-Йорке, вокруг порхали какие-то разноцветные существа, половину из которых Персиваль не знал, а вторую конфисковал бы, оставайся аврором, и воздух полнился незнакомыми звуками. Вот, например, гортанный рык - с небольшого скалистого выступа огромный нунду в упор смотрел на Персиваля, и в покрытом шипами горле клокотало недовольство.

\- Прекрати, - донеслось издалека, и из пещеры за загоном нунду вынырнул Ньют. - Не бойтесь, загоны хорошо зачарованы.

\- Мы перешли на "ты", если я правильно помню, - Персиваль не боялся, но счел излишним оправдываться. Вместо этого спокойно пошел мимо хищника туда, где Ньют энергично растирал что-то в ступке. Из кармана его брюк наполовину торчала палочка, и тут же захотелось прочитать лекцию о безопасности, но до сих пор Ньют прекрасно заботился о себе сам, и Персиваль сдержался.

\- Простите, то есть прости, я иногда сбиваюсь. Это пройдет, - Ньют неуверенно улыбнулся и махнул рукой к своему столу: - Если не возражаешь, там синее ведро под крышкой, покорми лунтелят, пока я закончу здесь, хорошо? Потом большая корзина с двумя ручками, это для дромарогов, и мешок овса для единорога. Только с ним очень осторожно, пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо, - Персивалю хотелось спросить, что же так расстроило Ньюта и чем именно он занят сейчас, но сначала дело.

Лунтелята окружили его плотной стайкой, и Персиваль бросал им корм, пока они не наелись и не разбрелись снова; дромароги близко не подошли, но еду из знакомой корзины взяли без проблем; а вот с единорогом Персиваль намучился. Эти создания и так-то мужчин не жаловали, а Персиваль вдобавок был настолько далек от понятия "невинность", насколько вообще возможно. Если бы получилось пролевитировать мешок с кормом прямо в загон, Персиваль закончил бы в считанные минуты. Но магические барьеры, позволявшие единорогу и нунду жить на соседних территориях, не давали как следует колдовать. В конце концов, исчерпав все прочие варианты, Персиваль твердо заявил единорогу:

\- Если я сейчас не насыплю тебе корма, будешь ждать Ньюта. Пару минут или до завтра - как получится.

К его удивлению, именно это помогло, и единорог неохотно, подозрительно следя за каждым движением, позволил-таки Персивалю наполнить кормушку.

С чувством выполненного долга Персиваль вернул остатки овса на место и снова отправился в пещеру. Ньют так и не вышел оттуда, и Персиваль подозревал, что основная причина его плохого настроения обнаружится именно там.

Из жаркой саванны попасть в прохладную влажность низких карпатских пещер было странно. Персиваль остановился у входа и осторожно позвал:

\- Ньют?

Ответом было трехголосое шипение, и из темноты поднялся на хвосте огромный рунеспур, по виду - размышляющий, какой из голов атаковать удобнее.

Персиваль приготовился отступить в саванну, но из глубины пещер донеслось "Я здесь!", и змей, внимательно осмотрев гостя, успокоился и скрылся в темноте. Персиваль, на всякий случай держась спиной поближе к противоположной стене, осторожно пошел вперед.

Ньют нашелся в одном из тупиковых ответвлений, и на коленях у него, свернувшись тугим клубком, дремал ярко-зеленый змей футов пяти. Ньют кормил его из бутылочки, и рука у него дрожала от напряжения, но позы он не менял.

\- Не подходите, - попросил Ньют устало.

Персиваль поймал себя на том, что разрывается между желанием немедленно бежать, достать несуществующую палочку или все-таки подойти - исключительно чтобы выдернуть Ньюта из лап опасности и бежать уже вместе.

Усилием воли оставшись на месте, Персиваль хрипло спросил:

\- Правильно ли я понимаю...

\- Да, - кольца на коленях Ньюта пришли в движение, и тот начал гладить их свободной рукой. Успокаивая. Кто бы Персиваля успокоил!

\- Василиск. Ты взял под опеку василиска! Ньют, ты в своем уме? Это еще Тесей не знает! Их разведение запрещено в тысяча четыреста пятом!

\- Не кричите, пожалуйста, вы его пугаете.

\- Я? Его?!

\- И я его не выводил, - продолжая наглаживать сверкающую чешую, спокойно продолжал Ньют. - К тому же, данный экземпляр совершенно безопасен.

\- Безопасный василиск? Ньют, за кого ты меня принимаешь?

\- Присмотритесь, - коротко бросил Ньют и демонстративно обратил на василиска все свое внимание.

Трусом Персиваль не был, и все же ему меньше всего хотелось присматриваться к василиску. Однако если Ньют так спокойно держал его на коленях, может быть...

Прежде, чем разум позволил Персивалю передумать, он все-таки посмотрел на украшенную красным гребешком голову. Вместо желтых глаз были старые шрамы.

\- Хорошо, глаз у него нет, - Персиваль успокоился, но не намного. - А что ты будешь делать, если он тебя укусит?

\- Он не сможет, - и в голосе Ньюта грусть причудливо мешалась с яростью. - Клыков у него тоже нет. Ни одного.

Стало понятно, отчего Ньют кормил его из бутылочки, а липкий страх окончательно отпустил Персиваля. Жалости он, впрочем, тоже не испытывал. Этот василиск вообще не должен был появиться на свет.

\- Когда в Перу мне предложили купить кусок шкуры василиска, я согласился с радостью, - тем временем рассказывал Ньют - монотонно, то ли потому, что не хотел беспокоить змея, то ли потому, что иначе боялся сорваться. - Я думал, нашли старую сброшенную шкуру или кто-то распродает древнее темномагическое наследство. А мне продали совсем узкую полоску. Свежую. Я купил его шкуру, понимаете?

Персиваль понимал. И догадывался, что должен был чувствовать любящий животных Ньют. Если бы Персивалю предложили кусок кожи Гриндевальда, он бы убил предложившего собственноручно. А василиск ведь даже не был ни в чем виноват - кроме того, что кому-то очень захотелось денег.

\- Я их отследил до Марокко. Навел на них местных авроров. Там был не только он, но ему из всех досталось хуже всего. Они не ждали, пока он перелиняет. Если находился покупатель, они просто срезали живую шкуру.

Персиваль устало прислонился к неровной влажной стене и потер виски. Голова резко разболелась. Хотел себе занятие поинтереснее - получи и не жалуйся.

\- Марокко. Ньют, ты не мог выбрать времени и места хуже для своих авантюр. Там только что сменилась власть! То, на что в Европе посмотрели бы сквозь пальцы, для них сейчас вопрос престижа и уязвленной гордости. Ты обязан рассказать обо всем Тесею. В подробностях. Если тебя обвинят в содержании василиска или в сокрытии важных улик от марокканских властей...

\- Я знаю, - по лицу Ньюта пробежала мучительная судорога, как бывает, если человек героически сдерживает слезы. - Просто... немного позже. Как только я это сделаю, Тесей скажет его убить.

\- Не будет ли это... милосерднее? - осторожно подсказал Персиваль. Если присмотреться, шкура василиска была бугристой и неровной, вся в шрамах, старых и свежих, местами гноящихся. Выглядело это весьма болезненно, и странно, что василиск еще не пытался бросаться на все подряд от дикой боли.

\- Он перелиняет и выздоровеет! - горячо возразил Ньют, любовно и осторожно поглаживая змея - Персиваль только сейчас заметил, что пальцы Ньюта чутко пробегают между ранами, только по целым участкам шкуры. - А если ты про закон... У меня тем более не поднимется рука, Персиваль. За что? Он никому не причинил вреда и уже никогда не сможет!

Спорить с этим было сложно, но закон есть закон. Любой василиск подлежал немедленному уничтожению. В любой стране.

Впрочем, то же самое касалось нунду, а некоторые страны к той же категории относили драконов.

\- Ну, хотя бы драконов у тебя здесь нет? - натянуто пошутил Персиваль.

Ньют отвел взгляд.

\- Драконов - нет.

\- Святая Моргана. Ты где-то раздобыл яйцо?

\- Три. Но я уже договорился с румынским драконарием, послезавтра приедет их работник.

\- Яйца из Марокко?

\- Нет, Аргентина и Китай. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Пытаюсь придумать, как избежать твоего ареста и международного скандала, если Марокко действительно потребует тебя выдать. Ты же понимаешь, что такое может случиться?

Мало того, что новая марокканская власть весьма зла и наверняка сочтет действия Ньюта удобным поводом заявить о себе на весь мир. Еще и василиск! Одно название этих змей приводило волшебный мир в такой ужас, что никто не будет разбираться: василиска убьют, и если даже Ньют сумеет избежать наказания, его репутация будет безнадежно испорчена. Василиски слишком прочно ассоциировались у людей с темной магией.

\- Я понимаю. И знаю, что Тесей будет связан по рукам и ногам. Поэтому я не останусь здесь надолго. Послезавтра отдам яйца и уеду. Я приехал просто... повидаться напоследок.

\- И что? Проведешь в бегах остаток жизни? Дождешься, когда история с василиском расползется по миру, твою книгу отзовут из всех школ, а тебя заклеймят темным магом? Нет, Ньют. Заканчивай кормить животных, я помогу, если еще нужно. Потом мы вместе поднимемся, и ты расскажешь нам с Тесеем все с самого начала. А потом решим, что делать.

Ньют поднял голову, впервые за весь разговор прямо и открыто глядя Персивалю в глаза. Жаль, что в пещерах царил полумрак - так и не получилось толком рассмотреть, что же мелькнуло во взгляде Ньюта, когда он сказал:

\- Хорошо. Спасибо.

Остаток вечера они втроем просидели в кухне. Тесей хватался за голову и воздевал руки к потолку, Персиваль внимательно слушал, а Ньют отвечал на их вопросы. Некрасивая получалась история, некрасивая и опасная. Наведя авроров на контрабандистов, Ньют ни словом не упомянул про василиска. К тому же, Ньют не нашел ничего лучше, чем пробраться в дом контрабандистов прямо во время операции, да еще под покровом самодельной мантии-невидимки, артефакта, требующего постановки на учет почти во всех странах как особо опасного. И все бы ничего - если бы мантия была хорошей. Но она дважды давала сбой прямо во время похищения животных, и Ньют подозревал, что даже в горячке боя его могли заметить и опознать.

Испарившийся василиск и виденный на месте британский маг - это серьезно.

\- Персиваль, ты просил у меня брата? - простонал Тесей наконец. - Мне для тебя ничего не жалко! Забирай!

Ньют кисло на него посмотрел поверх второй чашки кофе.

\- Я подумаю, - поддел Персиваль и посерьезнел. - Сколько прошло времени? Три дня? Если никто не стал слать запросы сразу, время еще есть. Ньют, никуда не уезжай.

\- Да, не вздумай, - тоже серьезно поддержал его Тесей, по старой привычке зажевав кончик пряди. - Здесь, если что, я смогу тебя защитить.

\- А василиска? - Ньют понурился и махом допил кофе. - Если у вас больше нет вопросов, я пойду немного посплю. Доброй ночи.

Персиваль и Тесей обменялись беспомощными взглядами. Ни один из них со всем опытом за плечами понятия не имел, как в этой ситуации можно спасти василиска. Если дойдет до расследования, воровство безобидных болтрушаек или еще более безобидных яиц гиппокампов можно списать на великую миссию по спасению редких видов, о которой благодаря книге узнал весь мир. На волне успеха Ньют отделается штрафами, в худшем случае - запретом на въезд в Марокко. Если правильно подать историю для прессы, Ньюта даже можно сделать героем. Но василиска придется предъявить однозначно мертвым. Иначе ничего хорошего Ньюта не ждало.

\- Иди спать, - посоветовал Персиваль, задумчиво размешивая сахар в своем кофе. - Ты сам сказал, два ритуальных убийства. А я подумаю.

\- Ладно. Надеюсь, у тебя появится идея получше той, что пришла в голову мне.

Он не уточнял: и так было понятно, что самый очевидный выход - уговорить Ньюта на убийство василиска. А чуть менее очевидный - подстроить его смерть потихоньку и потом сочувственно покивать.

Тесей удалился, хмурый и озабоченный, а Персиваль остался наедине с тремя чашками. Пустая Ньюта и полная Тесея - он так и не притронулся к ней, хотя обычно под разговор быстро опустошал любой оказавшийся перед ним сосуд с любой жидкостью.

У Персиваля кофе оставалось ровно половина.

Забавно все же - такие разные братья, но он, кажется, нашел язык с обоими. И очень не хотел, чтобы у Ньюта были неприятности - хоть и дергалось где-то внутри чувство бывалого аврора, требуя частым гребнем пройтись по чемодану и убрать оттуда половину животных. Впрочем, его успешно подавляло знание, что магия внутри достаточно мощна, и ни нунду, ни василиск не покинут своих территорий.

Персиваль хотел бы еще раз окунуться в эту магию, вернуть, хоть ненадолго, чувство полной безмятежности. И собирался сделать так, чтобы его снова и снова приглашали внутрь.

Персиваль отодвинул остывший кофе и поднялся. Ему нужно было кое-что уточнить - а для этого придется вернуться домой. В Нью-Йорк.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

Домой к Тесею Персиваль попал к полудню и только для того, чтобы немного перекусить. Можно было, конечно, захватить с собой часть домашней библиотеки и продолжить поиски здесь, но Персивалю не хотелось приносить в новую жизнь вещи из старой.

Быстро соорудив себе несколько сэндвичей и прихватив удачно найденный на полке термос для кофе, Персиваль вернулся в нью-йоркскую квартиру и еще плотнее засел за труды магистров международного права. Он искал прецедент - любой, хотя бы один, что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь, если дойдет до суда. Заодно Персиваль заказал из любимого книжного всю литературу о змеях, какую нашел в каталоге, и ее должны были вот-вот доставить.

Исполненный достоинства стук в окно подтвердил, что магазин, как и всегда, работал без осечек. Персиваль распахнул створки, впуская трех важных сов, между которыми болтался увесистый сверток. Расплатившись, Персиваль углубился в учебники зелий и жизнеописания знаменитых темных магов. Выбивалась из общего ряда лишь одна книга - "Магические животные и где их искать", Н. А. Скамандер. Ее Персиваль изучил с особым тщанием.

Писал Ньют легко и увлекательно, простыми словами рассказывая сложные истории каждого вида: от первого обнаружения или выведения к привычкам и полезным свойствам. Раздел о василисках Персиваль на всякий случай запомнил наизусть, и труда это не составило. Один из самых скудных абзацев, он посвящен был в основном истории выведения. О внешнем виде и привычках было ровно два предложения, и те показались Персивалю подозрительно знакомыми. Порывшись в памяти, а затем в окружающих книгах, он торжествующе выудил том "Темнейшие волшебники раннего Средневековья". Так и есть - описание василиска было, хоть и другими словами, скопировано из жизнеописания Херпо Глупого.

Кое-что начинало оформляться - разрозненные мысли и идеи в линию потенциальной защиты. Не факт, конечно, что дойдет до суда, но лучше быть готовым. Даже если в суде понадобится не все из найденного.

К вечеру Персиваль чувствовал приятную усталость, такую знакомую - словно весь день работал, как привык, на совесть и с полной самоотдачей, делая важное дело. Чувство окрыляло - даже если результаты труда так и не пригодятся, - и к Тесею Персиваль вернулся довольный и спокойный, каким не был уже долго.

А вот друг, наоборот, выглядел потрепанным и нервным. Ньюта, как и в обед, нигде не было видно, и Персиваль бы забеспокоился, если бы не заметил краем глаза знакомый чемодан.

\- Убийства или?.. - полувопросительно уточнил Персиваль, уже зная ответ. Рабочая рутина, какой бы неприятной она ни была, на Тесея уже давно не влияла.

\- Все вместе, но в основном "или", - Тесей нервно вертел между пальцами непослушную прядь и барабанил по столу какой-то военный марш. Очень плохой признак. - Я только из Марокко.

Персиваль приподнял бровь и заглянул в шкворчащую сковородку. Кажется, содержимое еще можно было спасти, чем он и занялся, ожидая ответа.

\- От них пришел запрос на мое имя. Мне Отто проболтался, еще недоумевал, что надо от нас марокканцам. Сегодня суббота. Официально у меня на столе запрос будет в понедельник, но я, как ты понимаешь, сразу отправился в их аврорат. Меня не пожелали даже слушать. Они настроены очень агрессивно: Ньют не просто гражданин Британии, он формально все еще работает в министерстве. И он вмешался в их дела. Они готовят еще два запроса - на имя министра и в международную конфедерацию магов.

\- Он не уволился после издания книги?

\- В том-то и дело, что нет! Все собирался и все никак не мог дойти оформить бумаги!

А вот это все сильно усложняло. Одно дело, когда иностранный гражданин от своего лица переходит дорогу властным структурам другой страны. И совсем иначе история выглядит, если гражданин заодно еще и сотрудник государственного аппарата.

\- Что сделает министр? - Персиваль добавил перца и немного базилика к мясу, перемешал. Если повезет, получится приличное рагу, а не подгоревшие с одной стороны и сырые с другой куски свинины. И зачем Тесей брался готовить в расстроенных чувствах, он же и в лучшие дни не особо умел? Проще было ужинать в "Дырявом котле", честное слово.

\- Министр придет ко мне, скорее всего, но не обязательно. Он не любит Ньюта, Перси. Может распорядиться выдать его для суда в конфедерации - через мою голову. Надо искать адвоката. Хорошего. Только из хороших те, что мне нравятся, за защиту василиска не возьмутся, а иначе Ньют не захочет. А тем, что мне не нравятся, я не доверяю. Мерлинова борода.

Персиваль редко видел Тесея таким расстроенным. Действительно, в их работе враги среди коллег, особенно адвокатов, приобретались в два счета, зато друзья - трудно и терялись легко. Из знакомых американских адвокатов Персиваль знал лишь двоих сравнительно честных, достойных доверия в такой щекотливой ситуации, и только один теоретически мог бы взяться за защиту василиска - в чем Персиваль тоже не был стопроцентно уверен. Про другие страны нечего и говорить.

К тому же, если начнется с британского суда - иностранец не сможет представлять интересы Ньюта. Только в международном. Хм...

\- Знаешь, - медленно, обдумывая пришедшую в голову неожиданную и все же соблазнительную идею, сказал Персиваль. - Знаешь... возможно, сразу судить Ньюта в конфедерации - не самая плохая идея. Убери палочку. Если Британия откажется от внутреннего расследования, но потребует стандартного международного, Ньюта могу представлять я.

Тесей помолчал, рассматривая Персиваля с пристальным, нехорошим прищуром - будто впервые видел. Под таким взглядом даже бывалого аврора тянуло одернуть мантию или почесать нос.

\- Рискованно, - решил, наконец, Тесей, но военный марш затих. - У тебя нет адвокатского опыта. Наоборот.

\- Законы и процедуру я знаю не хуже любого адвоката.

\- И лицензии нет тоже, тем более международной.

\- Будет.

\- Ньют не согласится, - озвучил, наконец, последний и самый веский аргумент Тесей.

\- На что я не соглашусь? - Ньют возник в кухне так бесшумно, что два опытных аврора вздрогнули от неожиданности.

\- Запрос из Марокко пришел. Я к ним съездил, и... новости плохие. Говорил я тебе, дойди до своего отдела, уволься и путешествуй куда хочешь! - Тесей провел рукой по лицу, прокашлялся, снова переходя на спокойный тон: - В любом случае будет разбирательство, и очень вероятно - суд. Ты работник министерства, и ты влез в дела другой страны. Может быть, министр согласится на внутреннее расследование, тогда в суде конфедерации разбираться будут наши дипломаты без твоего участия, но василиска придется убить. Здесь без вариантов. Никто из достойных доверия британских адвокатов не возьмется за его защиту. Перси мог бы, но для этого дело должен слушать сразу суд конфедерации, а тебе придется участвовать лично.

\- Нет, - мгновенно ответил Ньют, и Тесей горько улыбнулся.

\- Ну что я говорил.

\- Можно найти другой выход. Нет, и вопрос закрыт, - Ньют обошел Персиваля и сунул нос в сковородку. До готовности было еще минут двадцать, как раз сменить уличную мантию на домашнюю одежду и написать письмо, чем Персиваль и занялся, демонстративно накрыв рагу крышкой перед уходом.

Он чувствовал, что расспросы, по крайней мере сейчас, результата не дадут. Возможно, потом, когда Ньют немного свыкнется с мыслью и все обдумает. Однозначно убить василиска и попробовать обойтись домашним разбирательством или рискнуть и попытаться его спасти - но на глазах у всего мира.

Персиваль догадывался, почему Ньют не хотел доводить до международного суда. В ходе слушания неизбежно всплывет вся возможная грязь, начиная со старой хогвартской истории. Ворошить прошлое на потеху тысяч жадных глаз? Но для василиска, которого так истово хотел спасти Ньют, это было единственным шансом.

Не говоря о том, что выбора у Ньюта может и не оказаться. Если министр решит, что дешевле сдать не слишком любимого подчиненного в международную конфедерацию и умыть руки, Ньюту в любом случае придется это пережить. Он не по приказу сверху лез под руку марокканских властей, и британское министерство защищать его не обязано.

Когда переодевшийся в свободные брюки и рубашку Персиваль вернулся в кухню, все это как раз объяснял Тесей.

Ньют крутил в руках палочку. Он был белый от напряжения, и веснушки яркими пятнами светились на его лице. Персиваль сам не понял, как это случилось, просто он, проходя к сковородке, опустил ладонь на мягкие рыжие волосы и взъерошил их, совсем как Тесей при встрече. Только Тесей был Ньюту братом, а Персиваля даже приятелем сложно было назвать.

Просто показалось правильным - сделать именно это именно тогда.

Ньют вздрогнул и едва не выронил палочку, а вот Тесей особого внимания не обратил.

\- Готово? - жадно поведя носом в направлении рагу, спросил он.

Персиваль разложил мясо по тарелкам и сел на полюбившееся место спиной к окну. Гарнир он делать не стал, но и с неровно нарезанными ломтями хлеба мясо пошло неплохо.

\- Ньют, - доев и отодвинув тарелку, позвал Персиваль. - Я понимаю, что я не профессиональный адвокат. Но я гарантирую, что сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы защитить тебя и василиска. Я не буду врать, у василиска очень мало шансов. Но тебя я вытащу. В худшем случае отделаешься запретом на въезд в Марокко. Однако если ты откажешься, я не обижусь. Мы в любом случае найдем тебе хорошего адвоката. Подумай, пожалуйста.

\- И вообще учись думать ДО того, как сделать, а не после, - проворчал Тесей. - Это же надо было - идти на такое ответственное дело в дырявой мантии-невидимке!

Персиваль был глубоко согласен, что Ньют совершил непростительную глупость, правда, насчет ее природы мнения с Тесеем у него сильно расходились. По убеждению Персиваля, если и проворачивать что-то в стране с недавним государственным переворотом, то хотя бы василиска вообще не следовало трогать. Но если бы Ньют забрал болтрушаек и гиппокампов, а его оставил там, на верную и мучительную смерть, это был бы не Ньют.

\- Она не была дырявая! И она раньше меня никогда не подводила, вообще-то, - Ньют тоже доел и задумчиво крутанул в пальцах вилку. - Спасибо за предложение, Персиваль. Но мне действительно нужно подумать.

\- Хорошо, - не ожидавший ничего другого Персиваль поднялся из-за стола. - Тебе еще нужна помощь с животными?

\- Вот от нее точно не откажусь, - улыбка осветила лицо Ньюта, и Персиваль ощутил радостный азарт, как перед хорошей охотой.

\- Тогда пойдем. Тесей, иди спать.

\- Раскомандовался, - фыркнул Тесей, но тут же заразительно зевнул, смазав весь эффект. - Ох. В общем, вы развлекайтесь, а я правда спать. Завтра тот еще денек. И вечер, если не повезет. Про послезавтра я не говорю.

\- Иди уже, - рассердился Ньют. - Я все понял. Я решу завтра к вечеру.

Добившись однозначного ответа, Тесей тут же покладисто исчез, а Персиваль с Ньютом спустились в чемодан. На этот раз, помимо кормления лунтелят, дромарогов и злобной белой скотины, которую Персивалю совершенно не хотелось звать благородным именем "единорог", Ньют доверил ему чистку сносорожихи и загона с огнекрабами, где заодно лежали драконьи яйца.

\- Их нужно хранить в огне, но магическое пламя не подойдет - если заведется огневица, здесь все сгорит. А обычному нужно слишком много дров. Но мне повезло наткнуться на парочку огнекрабов, - гордо объяснил Ньют, привычно увернувшись от мощной огненной струи.

Комментировать Персиваль не стал, к тому же, Ньют заторопился к пещерам - он не оставлял василиска надолго. Тварь была на последнем издыхании, однако упорно цеплялась за жизнь, а Ньют всячески помогал - брал на колени, согревая теплом, кормил из бутылочки молоком лунтелят с какими-то травами, очищал и смазывал раны. Пожалуй, опоздай он на один-два дня со своей наводкой, и василиск бы благополучно издох.

Половины проблем удалось бы избежать.

С этими мыслями Персиваль покормил всех, кого сказали, пообщался с камуфлори, поскреб сносорожиху, спас от ниффлера свой гринготтский ключ и вычистил загон огнекрабов. Как ни странно, примитивный физический труд после целого дня труда умственного отлично разгрузил мозги, и спать Персиваль отправился в прекрасном настроении. Ньют же остался в пещере вместе с василиском.

Даже кровать, ставшая почти родной за прошедшую неделю, пахла немного иначе - сеном и солнцем, - и лежать в ней было гораздо приятнее. А может, Персивалю просто так казалось после работы с животными.

Как бы то ни было, а сон его был крепок и безмятежен.

***

\- Твоя жизнь всегда такая интересная? - отдышавшись, Персиваль поправил волосы, чтобы не падали на лицо. - Я теперь понимаю, почему Тесей вечно жаловался на скуку. Он просто знает, чем занят ты.

Ньют рассмеялся.

\- Ну что ты. Обычно это я граблю контрабандистов, а не они меня.

\- Действительно, скука смертная, - съязвил Персиваль. 

Контрабандисты, пытавшиеся в самом деле их ограбить, рядочком лежали тут же. Хорошо, что встречу с работником драконария Ньют назначил на опушке какого-то безымянного лесочка, и магическая битва не привлекла внимания не-магов, а рикошетящие от щитов заклинания никого не задели.

\- Человек, с которым мы должны были встретиться... насколько он надежен? - Персиваль цепко оглядывал ближайшие деревья, но, кажется, больше никто не сидел в засаде.

\- Мы были вместе на войне, - бледный до синевы Ньют отступил подальше от оглушенных тел. - Ты думаешь...

\- Я учитываю все варианты. Ты раньше отдавал ему другие яйца?

\- Нет, это первый раз.

\- А писал ты ему лично или управителю драконария?

\- Лично Петро. Мерлин...

\- Да, похоже, что так, - Персиваль на всякий случай сковал всех четверых наручниками. Палочки бандитов уже лежали в его кармане, но так все равно надежнее. - Что будем делать? Если вызвать авроров Тесея, эти господа, - Персиваль легонько ткнул носком ботинка ближайшего бандита, - вполне могут признаться, с какой целью на нас напали. Ты регистрировал яйца?

\- Нет. Регистрация долгая, а я не собирался оставаться.

\- Ньют, - с чувством сказал Персиваль, на секунду прикрыв глаза рукой. - Хорошо. Тогда просто стой за моей спиной и молчи.

Он провел ладонью над телами, и бандиты зашевелились. Убедившись, что все четверо пришли в себя и осознают свое бедственное положение, Персиваль хищно улыбнулся и поздоровался:

\- Господа. Позвольте представиться, Персиваль Грейвз. И если я еще раз замечу вас рядом с мистером Скамандером, так легко вы не отделаетесь. Я доступно выразился?

\- Это тебя вышвырнули из Макусы, а? - мерзко ухмыльнулся самый храбрый из них. Он был молодой, почти мальчишка, с лихо торчащими соломенными вихрами и наглыми синими глазами. Персиваль с ностальгией вспомнил себя в этом возрасте. Лучше так, чем злиться и показывать, насколько ранят чужие слова. - Потому что тебе надрал зад Гриндевальд?

\- Я действительно больше не работаю на правительство Америки, - с обманчивой доброжелательностью согласился Персиваль. - И нахожу свое новое положение весьма... необремененным правилами и ограничениями. Все то, что я не мог сделать с таким отребьем как официальное лицо, теперь я сделать могу. И знаю, как замести следы. А вы... никто из вас - не Гриндевальд.

Персиваль достал из кармана палочку, которая показалась ему самой слабой, и отшвырнул подальше в грязь. Скованные бандиты нескоро до нее доползут, но ведь не убивать их в самом деле и не оставлять связанными и без магии. Если бы у него была собственная палочка, Персиваль просто стер бы им память, но без палочки работать с такими тонкими манипуляциями не рискнул.

\- Развлекайтесь, господа, - бросил Персиваль и, подхватив Ньюта под руку, аппарировал их обратно в квартиру Тесея.

Отпустив Ньюта, Персиваль прямиком направился к бару и налил себе старого Огденского. Не поможет, но жгучий вкус на языке позволит хоть немного успокоиться.

Запоздало затряслись руки. Они с Ньютом чудом избежали верной смерти - спасли их скорее рефлексы и удача, а не магическая сила. Без палочки Персиваль не мог эффективно нападать, только защищаться, а Ньют без своего злыдня в дуэлях был откровенно плох. И Персиваль, конечно, составил Ньюту компанию только на случай, если марокканские авроры решат сделать ответную любезность и явятся арестовать Ньюта сами, не дожидаясь ответа из министерства. Но делать это без палочки было опрометчиво и самонадеянно.

Персиваль давно не был таким неподготовленным.

\- Персиваль? - Ньют осторожно тронул его за плечо, и Персиваль напрягся.

Почувствовал ли Ньют его дрожь? И если да, то что подумал?

\- Ньют? - как можно ровнее откликнулся Персиваль, поворачиваясь. Ньют был самую малость выше, особенно так казалось со стороны, когда он стоял в неизменном пальто рядом с Персивалем в мантии. Но вблизи этого совсем не чувствовалось, и запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть Ньюту в лицо, Персивалю не приходилось.

\- Спасибо, что пошел со мной. Если бы не ты...

\- Не благодари меня. Я поступил необдуманно и подверг риску тебя, пойдя без палочки. Ты рассчитывал на меня и ослабил бдительность, а я не мог эффективно тебя защищать.

Ньют мягко улыбнулся и наклонил голову. Доверял, было видно, и что-то теплое будто свернулось в клубок под солнечным сплетением. Словно и правда маленькое солнце загорелось внутри, согревая.

\- Я, Персиваль, привык судить по результату. И он меня вполне устраивает.

Спорить с этой улыбкой совершенно не хотелось. Персиваль вздохнул.

\- Пиши письмо напрямую управителю. Если он согласится взять яйца, сделаю нам портал. И не забудь предупредить его об этом Петро. Без официальных доказательств повода увольнять его нет, но пусть присматривают.

\- А ты?..

\- А мне нужно кое-что сделать. Я вернусь через час, - сказал Персиваль и аппарировал в Косой переулок.

Свою первую и до сих пор единственную палочку Персиваль получил в Ильверморни. Он мог бы обратиться к тому же мастеру, что сделал ее, - Йоханнесу Йонкеру. Но в этот раз - пришел к Джервейсу Олливандеру.

Темный, пыльный магазин с хаотично распиханными по полкам коробками разительно отличался от светлого холла Ильверморни, где проходило распределение, и Персиваль чувствовал себя здесь неуютно. Словно он вернулся на долгие десятилетия в прошлое и был первогодкой в ожидании маленького чуда.

\- Какая птица, - саркастично хмыкнули из самого темного угла.

\- Мастер Олливандер, - нейтрально и все же с уважением поздоровался Персиваль, силясь рассмотреть хозяина. - Мне нужна палочка.

\- Выкинул дрянь от Йонкера? Не прошло и сколько? Пятидесяти лет?

Джервейс Олливандер славился отменно скверным характером, и, как оказалось, слухи не врали.

\- Двадцати шести, мастер Олливандер, - прохладно поправил Персиваль. - Мне нужна новая палочка, и я пришел именно к вам.

Европейские мастера всегда славились особым умением изготавливать волшебные палочки - это Персиваль признавал даже как патриот своей Родины. И, выбирая между Йонкером и Олливандером, однозначно выбрал последнего. Оставалось теперь не сказать ему что-нибудь такое, после чего останется лишь искать нового мастера.

\- Ну-ну, - худой и прямой, как швабра, еще и с такой же прической, Олливандер вышел в скудный свет от затемненного окна, скептически осмотрел Персиваля и призвал свои линеечки. - Левую руку вперед.

Персиваль послушно вытянул руку для измерений, гадая, знал ли Олливандер заранее или определил наметанным взглядом, что Персиваль левша? Он, конечно, развил обе руки и почти одинаково хорошо колдовал обеими, но доминантной всегда была левая, и ей получалось чуть лучше.

Гриндевальд был правшой, но никто в МАКУСА не заметил несоответствия.

\- Хм, хм, - приговаривал Олливандер, неспешно кружа поодаль. Персиваль смотрел строго перед собой, дожидаясь, когда линеечки вернутся в футляр, хотя сверлящий спину взгляд вызывал подспудное беспокойство. - Любопытно, очень любопытно... Ну-ка.

Линеечки порхнули на место, зато из недр магазина примчалась узкая черная коробка.

\- И кто будет пробовать, я, что ли?

Дождавшись разрешения, Персиваль снял крышку и взял палочку в руку. Черная, как и его старая, она все равно ничем ее не напоминала. Никаких инкрустаций или подписей мастера, только сдержанные линии и гладкость безупречной полировки.

Взрывов и фейерверков не случилось, но Персиваль все равно сразу почувствовал - это она. Та самая. И как он мог неделю обходиться без нее, когда она все это время ждала, уму непостижимо.

\- Ага, - довольно протянул Олливандер. - Ну что, мистер Грейвз. Двести галлеонов за отменное британское качество и точность в подборе.

Ни одна палочка не стоила столько, но за эту Персиваль отдал бы и больше.

Он приложил ключ от сейфа к магическому пергаменту, подтверждая передачу денег, и вопросительно посмотрел на Олливандера.

\- Поздравляю с покупкой, не приходите к нам больше, - ернически попрощался Олливандер. - Ах да. Тринадцать с половиной дюймов, эбен и клык василиска. Единственная в мире с такой сердцевиной. Можете гордиться, - он довольно осклабился.

А Персиваля как в холодную воду макнули. С головой.

***

Магия чемодана знакомо окутала Персиваля, стоило спуститься по скрипучей деревянной лестнице. Интересно, кто зачаровывал для Ньюта чемодан? Или это он сам сделал? Надо бы спросить - сейчас, потому что после предстоящего разговора шансов уже не будет.

Персиваль шел к пещерам медленнее обычного. Ему не хотелось встречаться с Ньютом, зная, что это будет последний раз, когда тот посмотрит со смущенным теплом. И что больше сюда, в святая святых, Персиваля не пустят.

Но и скрывать такое Персиваль не мог. Сам не знал, почему, а лгать Ньюту, даже ради собственного блага, казалось чем-то противным самой природе. Совсем как лгать Тесею.

И не потому, что это - брат лучшего друга.

Какая, впрочем, разница. Сейчас все слова будут сказаны, и... и все.

Персиваль расправил плечи и решительно шагнул в пещеры.

Ньют свернулся уютным калачиком на шуршащей подстилке из сена. Спал. У него выдалась тяжелая ночь, василиску был совсем плохо, но, кажется, кризис миновал. Сейчас василиск лежал рядом, бока его тяжело ходили при каждом вдохе, но раз еще не умер - скорее всего, выживет.

Персиваль осторожно присел рядом с Ньютом, прямо в сено, и коротко прикоснулся к плечу под тонкой рубашкой. Ньют вздрогнул, с трудом разлепил глаза и уставился на Персиваля снизу вверх.

\- Персиваль! Простите, я уснул...

Опять он на "вы", но Персиваль не стал поправлять. Сейчас он скажет про сердцевину своей палочки, и они вообще перестанут разговаривать, так смысл.

\- Персиваль? - на лице Ньюта промелькнуло беспокойство. Он бросил взгляд на василиска, убедился, что тот дышит, и медленно сел, почти касаясь плечом плеча.

\- Я купил себе новую палочку. Подошла идеально, - Персиваль замолчал, не зная, как сказать то, что должен.

\- О? - заинтересованно потянулся Ньют. - Я могу... взглянуть?

Персиваль вытащил ее из холстера на руке и протянул рукоятью вперед. Волшебные палочки очень редко отдавали из рук в руки по доброй воле, но сейчас Персивалю было совершенно все равно.

\- Тринадцать с половиной дюймов. Эбен и клык василиска, - просто сказал он и, прикрыв глаза, устало откинулся на влажную шершавую стену пещеры, ожидая своей участи.

Василиск, чей клык лег в основу, беспокойно дышал рядом.

\- Ну что ж, - Ньют осторожно положил палочку ему на колени, и Персиваль, не открывая глаз, вернул ее в холстер.

Она ощущалась роднее той, старой, предавшей в проигранной дуэли, и Персиваль не променял бы ее ни на какую другую.

\- Мистер Олливандер всегда питал слабость к... экзотическим материалам для палочек. В моей рукоять из белемнита. Персиваль, я даже не удивлен. И, по крайней мере, хоть что-то хорошее вышло из этой истории, - сказал Ньют совершенно спокойным голосом.

Персиваль неверяще открыл глаза. В полумраке пещеры Ньют казался кусочком летнего света, пробравшимся в осеннюю ночь. Может, из-за рыжих волос и веснушчатого лица, может, из-за улыбки, нежданно согревшей Персиваля изнутри.

Ньют чуть качнулся в его сторону, мягко толкнул плечом в плечо в жесте дружеской поддержки. Персиваль еще по воспоминаниям Тины понял, что к тесному контакту с людьми Ньют не стремится, и эта маленькая демонстрация сказала куда больше любых слов.

Персиваль и не заметил, что задерживал дыхание.

\- И еще я подумал, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Ньют, кажется, совсем не замечая, что у Персиваля сердце билось быстрее, чем у птицы, а в горле было сухо, как перед первым признанием в любви. - В общем... я хочу, чтобы ты представлял меня в суде. В конфедерации. Я знаю, что у тебя нет опыта, но... мне ведь придется рассказать своему адвокату все-все, да? Я не хочу доверять кому-то, кто может потом повредить Тесею. Я поэтому и не собирался просить помощи, если честно. Подумал, что лучше будет... ох, ладно. Я просто хочу сказать, что верю тебе, Перси.

От имени, в исполнении Тесея такого привычного, стало совсем жарко. От имени, от искреннего доверчивого тона, каким оно было сказано, от осторожной, чуть-чуть кривоватой улыбки. Пришлось расстегнуть воротник плотной весенней мантии.

\- Я сделаю все, что смогу. Обещаю, - Персиваль протянул левую, спохватился и хотел поменять руки, но Ньют пожал ее своей левой быстрее, чем Персиваль успел это сделать. Рукопожатие у Ньюта оказалось крепким и твердым, решительным. Персиваль охотно его вернул. - А теперь я буду задавать вопросы. Сразу скажу, что спрашивать буду обо всем, начиная с исключения из Хогвартса. Я должен в точности знать, что случилось на самом деле.

Улыбка Ньюта медленно погасла, и он понурился, машинально опустив ладонь на спину василиска и начав гладить. Похоже, монотонные движения его успокаивали.

\- Думаешь, про это вспомнят?

\- Обязательно, - Персиваль не стал щадить его чувств. Пусть сразу будет готов к тому, что злой обвинитель из Марокко приложит все усилия, чтобы выиграть дело. Тем более, такая лакомая история - исключение за то, что существо подвергло опасности жизнь другого студента.

\- Хорошо. Я расскажу. Сейчас?

\- Чем раньше - тем лучше, Ньют. Я еще должен буду все обдумать и выстроить линию защиты.

Ньют запрокинул голову и закусил губу, но торопить его Персиваль больше не стал, предпочитая любоваться чистыми линиями его профиля. А потом Ньют заговорил.

Лита Лестрейндж не знала своего счастья - ей встретился в жизни человек, готовый пожертвовать всем ради нее: репутацией, карьерой, мечтой. Тогда Ньют не знал еще, что устроится в министерство и в будущем все-таки напишет свою знаменитую книгу, и, беря на себя вину за чужое разгильдяйство, искренне считал, что ломает свою жизнь. Но - взял.

Что думать о Ньюте, так легко швырнувшем в мусор все, что было ему дорого, ради другого человека, Персиваль не знал.

\- Не смотри так на меня, - Ньют улыбался с грустной самоиронией. - Я был тогда влюблен. Неужели ты никогда не влюблялся?

\- Настолько? Никогда, - Персиваль сжал переносицу, обдумывая историю. Лучшим выходом было бы дать обвинителю рассказать ее публике и швырнуть ему в лицо правду, но за столько лет Ньют ни разу не пытался восстановить свою репутацию. Если у него еще остались чувства к Лите... А если фотография девушки, о которой Персиваль никогда не спрашивал из чувства такта, и есть фотография Литы...

\- О чем ты думаешь?

\- Ньют, эту историю все равно вытащат на свет. Она слишком широко известна, обвинитель постарается с ее помощью слепить из тебя монстра в глазах судей. Лучшим выходом для нас будет полностью ее опровергнуть.

\- Разве это возможно - после стольких лет? - Ньют с сомнением прикусил костяшку пальца. Очаровательный, подкупающий какой-то жест, и Персиваль ненадолго зацепился взглядом за то, как согнутый палец обнимают тонкие розовые губы.

\- Возможно. Тебе стоит только сказать "да". Остальное - моя забота.

И Ньют, не колеблясь, сказал:

\- Да.

А Персиваль почувствовал, как губы медленно растягиваются в предвкушающей улыбке.

***

Ответ от Серафины пришел к полуночи, с усталой и раздраженной долгим перелетом совой. Госпожа президент выражала удивление резкой смене убеждений Персиваля, ранее не ладившего с адвокатами, и с сожалением констатировала, что без экзамена адвокатскую лицензию, тем более международную, получить не сможет даже такой заслуженный работник МАКУСА. Однако допуск до экзамена без обязательных трехгодичных курсов она могла бы организовать ввиду особых обстоятельств.

Персивалю только это и нужно было, поэтому он написал вежливую благодарность, вручил ее сове под откровенно ненавидящий взгляд и с намеком распахнул окно. Можно подумать, эта бедняжка действительно прямо сейчас полетит обратно через Атлантику. Поймает себе мышь, отдохнет, а уже завтра отправится, или Персиваль ничего не понимал в почтовых совах.

К тому времени Персиваль написал и еще несколько важных писем, но с отправкой пока медлил. Первое адресовано было старому знакомому в Уганде, у которого были кое-какие связи в Марокко. Персиваль напоминал про должок, но еще не знал, что ему может понадобиться, и отложил черновик. Второе было на имя Армандо Диппета.

Казалось бы, в первую очередь разговаривать стоит с Альбусом Дамблдором - единственным, кто защищал Ньюта. Но для начала Персиваль хотел бы выслушать мнение противоположной стороны, и совсем не как представитель Ньюта. Персиваль хотел знать, что именно, слово в слово, услышит будущий обвинитель, придя с вопросами к директору Хогвартса, а потому спрашивать собирался под ложным предлогом. Оставалось надеяться, что предлог покажется Диппету, а впоследствии и Лите, убедительным.

Пока Персиваль размышлял, вернулся Тесей и загрохотал посудой в кухне. Если бы не магическая звукоизоляция, все соседи дружно сбежались бы утихомиривать ночного буяна.

\- Чуть погромче, пожалуйста, еще не все животные в чемодане проснулись, - насмешливо посоветовал Персиваль вместо приветствия.

Тесей виновато обернулся и развел руками. В быту он был хуже сносорога и уже даже не пытался ничего с собой поделать. Что ж, у всех свои недостатки. Персиваль вот с позорной для аврора легкостью терялся в незнакомых городах.

\- Поймали?

\- Поймали. Сторонники Гриндевальда.

Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, и Персиваль усилием воли расслабился.

\- На Поцелуй хватит?

\- С избытком. Мы их в процессе третьего свежевания застали.

Персиваль молча призвал из бара Огденский виски. Сначала сам пил, теперь Тесею понадобилось - не самый легкий выдался денек. Тесей с благодарностью принял стакан и щедро отхлебнул. Рутина рутиной, но время от времени встречались дела, пробиравшие даже самых опытных авроров до глубины души. Раньше в такие моменты Персиваль лишь глубже уходил в работу, жалея, что ему не к кому возвращаться домой. Что думал Тесей - он не спрашивал.

\- По крайней мере, мы поймали всех ублюдков. Ни один не ушел, - Тесей перевел дух и со стуком поставил на стол опустевший стакан. - Ну а у вас как все прошло? - подмигнул он, глядя за плечо Персиваля.

Уставший, всклокоченный Ньют с синяками под глазами сомнамбулически вылез из чемодана, дошел до чайника и принялся жадно пить прямо из узкого носика. Он еще утром рассказал брату про намеченную передачу драконьих яиц, но сейчас, кажется, был не в состоянии отвечать, потому что неуверенно переглянулся с Персивалем и сказал многообещающее:

\- Ну...

\- Святой Мерлин, - Тесей плюхнулся на ближайший табурет. - Во что вы влезли? Что пошло не так?

\- Вместо контакта нас ждала небольшая засада, - ответил за Ньюта Персиваль, начиная понимать, что Ньют, кажется, находил определенное удовольствие в том, чтобы поддразнивать Тесея своими выходками. И, что самое страшное, удовольствие это Персиваль, кажется, начинал разделять. - Не волнуйся, мы разобрались. Их было четверо.

\- Ты же без палочки!

\- Был, - Персиваль понимал возмущение друга - как аврор тот прекрасно осознавал, как велика на самом деле была опасность, поэтому для успокоения сам рассказал все в подробностях, пока Тесей не начал вытряхивать информацию силой. - Теперь без палочек они. Держи. Оформишь как случайно найденные.

\- Ньют, почему ты был без своего злыдня? - рассердился Тесей, выслушав пересказ их битвы. - Ну как можно быть таким беспечным!

\- Она сейчас в коконе с детенышами, Тесей, как я могу куда-то ее брать?

\- Ладно, а ты, - Тесей обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Персиваля. - Про отсутствие палочки я вообще молчу, спасибо, хоть сегодня сподобился новую купить. Но почему ты не дал Ньюту стереть им память самому? У него-то палочка была, и он прекрасно умеет.

Персиваль поискал достойный ответ, не нашел и ограничился просто правдивым:

\- Потому что я идиот.

\- Если ты считаешь, что я начну спорить, ты глубоко ошибаешься. Ньют, а ты-то почему сам не вызвался?

\- Я подумал, что Персивалю виднее, - пожал плечами Ньют. Сильно обеспокоенным или разочарованным он не выглядел, наоборот, от выволочки брата окончательно проснулся, даже повеселел и заговорщически подмигнул Персивалю. - Учту на будущее.

\- То есть вы собираетесь и дальше влипать в истории на пару?! - взвыл Тесей, и всех троих наконец-то прорвало немного истерическим, но все же искренним смехом.

\- Я не откажусь, - отсмеявшись, Ньют широко улыбнулся - уже лично Персивалю.

\- Если ты пообещаешь не забывать, что я могу ошибаться, не откажусь и я, - вернул улыбку Персиваль.

\- Я начинаю жалеть, что познакомил вас, - проворчал Тесей, но было видно, что он имел в виду совершенно противоположное. - Пойдемте-ка спать, а? Я еле на ногах держусь, да и вы оба не лучше.

Предложение было здравое, и они разошлись - Тесей в свою комнату, Персиваль - в гостевую спальню. Правда, отправился он туда не один - Ньют недоуменно замер в дверях, когда Персиваль вошел внутрь.

\- Персиваль?..

\- Уступить тебе кровать на сегодня? - дошло до Персиваля. И правда, постоянный сон то на диване, то в пещере не мог дать хорошего отдыха, и самому следовало об этом подумать. В конце концов, многоразовый портал в Нью-Йорк Персиваль еще не израсходовал, можно, как позавчера, ночь провести и в своей старой квартире.

\- Но... я вообще-то...

\- Ну вы даете! - в голос заржал за стеной Тесей. - Я-то думал, вы договорились! Так синхронно менялись, хахаха!

Так вот почему вчера белье пахло сеном и солнцем. Потому что пока позавчера Персиваль штудировал международное право, Ньют спал здесь.

Красный как помидор Ньют тем временем осознал то же самое и принялся спешно извиняться:

\- Мне так жаль, Персиваль, я просто всегда сплю в этой комнате, когда приезжаю, и не подумал... Я, конечно, сейчас уйду!

\- Глупости. Я неплохо могу выспаться и в Нью-Йорке. Отдыхай, Ньют. Увидимся завтра. И хватит греть уши, Тесей! - погромче добавил Персиваль. С этими словами он прощально улыбнулся Ньюту и, прихватив со стола черновики писем, коснулся лежащего в кармане фениксова пера. Одна из немногих вещей, способная случить многоразовым порталом, и раздобыл ее, кстати, Ньют. Надо будет поблагодарить.

Вот только заявление про сон было в лучшем случае опрометчивым. Оказавшись в темноте знакомой квартиры, Персиваль почувствовал, что несмотря на всю усталость он здесь точно не уснет. Сколько бы чар он ни навесил, здесь все слишком напоминало одновременно о радости жизни, наполненной смыслом, и безнадежности, приходящей после ее разрушения. Персиваль включил ночник, зачем-то запер спальню и прошел в рабочий кабинет. Если бы в Нью-Йорке его не знали так хорошо, Персиваль мог бы снять комнату в одной из гостиниц, но пересудов не хотелось - как и идти куда-то к не-магам ради одной-единственной ночи.

Что ж. По крайней мере, у него была конкретная задача, и эту ночь Персиваль собирался провести с пользой.

***

Армандо Диппет производил впечатление человека напыщенного и зацикленного на традициях. В Европе хватало таких стариков - могущественных, закостенелых в своих предрассудках и непоколебимо уверенных в собственной правоте. Хотя стоит признать, Персиваль был слегка пристрастен - встречались подобные личности и в Америке.

\- Мистер Грейвз, - приветствовал Диппет, жестом приглашая в удобное кресло для посетителей. Персиваль с достоинством кивнул и опустился на чересчур рыхлое сидение, тщетно стараясь не утонуть.

\- Директор, - Персиваль, на этот раз одетый в один из тех костюмов, что забыл в Нью-Йорке при переезде, чувствовал себя довольно странно, и не понять, хорошо или нет. А ведь привык к мантиям, надо же, но в данной ситуации британский стиль был исключительно неуместен. И кстати, интересно, отчего Диппет решился допустить иностранного мага на территорию школы, чье местонахождение должно было быть тайной. Жаль, не спросить. - Спасибо, что согласились уделить мне время.

\- Признаюсь, ваше утреннее письмо меня заинтриговало, - Диппет взмахом изящной белой палочки разлил чай по фарфоровым чашкам и предложил печенье. - Хотя я все же не понимаю - откуда такой интерес к мистеру Скамандеру спустя почти пять месяцев после, хм, известной истории?

Персиваль вежливо пригубил чай.

\- Как вы понимаете, мое отстранение от определенной должности было вопросом скорее политическим, - он безукоризненно тихо поставил чашку на стол и сплел пальцы, словно в задумчивости. - Это не делает меня менее преданным моей стране или моему правительству.

Строго говоря, Персиваль ни словом не соврал - он был и оставался верным гражданином своей страны. Но эту формулировку легко было принять за намек на то, что Персиваль продолжает работать на МАКУСА, хоть и менее официально - что Диппет и сделал.

\- Разумеется, мистер Грейвз, я и не сомневался, - понимающе заверил он.

\- Видите ли, директор. Известная история, - Персиваль тонко, недобро улыбнулся, - прогремела достаточно, чтобы никто не задал мистеру Скамандеру один очень важный вопрос. С какой целью он прибыл в Америку? Более того, как мне удалось выяснить, за его перемещениями до отъезда никто не следил, и он мог делать что хотел. Я хотел бы... убедиться, что правительству моей страны не о чем волноваться. Для этого мне в том числе нужна характеристика от кого-то, кто хорошо знает мистера Скамандера и... еще одну, хм, известную историю.

Диппет задумчиво крутил пальцем, и, повинуясь его жесту, серебряная ложечка неторопливо размешивала чай. Вероятно, беспалочковая магия должна была впечатлить Персиваля.

\- Полагаю, старшего Скамандера вы уже спрашивали?

\- Разумеется. Но он, как вы понимаете, ожидаемо пристрастен.

Тесея Персиваль действительно спросил - хотел знать, как выглядела история со стороны. Цензурными в рассказе были только предлоги.

\- Разумеется, - эхом откликнулся Диппет и огладил бороду. - Что ж, извольте. В конце концов, международное сотрудничество всегда было одним из приоритетов Хогвартса.

Персиваль весь превратился в слух.

\- Мистер Скамандер всегда отличался... своеобразным взглядом на мир и любовью к опасным и непонятным существам. Его соседи по спальне с первого курса часто жаловались на незарегистрированных питомцев из тех, каких запрещено привозить в школу, однако поймать мы не смогли ни одного, и, признаюсь, к третьему году мы сдались. Сейчас я жалею об этом - возможно, трагедии удалось бы избежать, а юного Скамандера - наставить на путь истинный... Тогда же, несмотря на некоторые неудобства, звери мистера Скамандера ни на кого не нападали, а соседи со временем смирились, как и мы все. До шестого курса мистер Скамандер не демонстрировал отклонений более явных, чем проявил сразу. К тому же, ему удалось завести дружбу с мисс Лестрейндж, и я считал, что достойное общество сможет благотворно на него повлиять. Увы. В ноябре тысяча девятьсот тринадцатого года произошел весьма прискорбный случай. Мы не смогли с точностью определить, что же это было, но нечто невидимое без причин атаковало группу семикурсников на опушке Запретного леса. Один юноша был серьезно ранен, потребовалось переправить его в Мунго, остальные - напуганы. Мисс Лестрейндж, также присутствовавшая при этом инциденте, ожидаемо испытала сильный шок и подробно рассказала, что была против увлечения мистера Скамандера, но ничего не могла сделать, поскольку даже не знала, что за зверя в тот день он собирался ей показывать. Могу, впрочем, заверить: доказательств хватало и без ее свидетельства - остальные с уверенностью показали, что мистер Скамандер науськивал на них невидимого монстра.

\- Были ли другие свидетели, кроме мисс Лестрейндж и группы семикурсников?

\- Нет, мистер Грейвз. Опушка Запретного леса в ноябре - не самое популярное место для прогулок.

\- Благодарю. Могу я также узнать, были ли проверены воспоминания всех участников инцидента?

\- Мистер Грейвз, я понимаю, что специфика вашей работы не позволяет принимать все на веру. Однако же позволю себе заметить, что в Хогвартсе царит атмосфера взаимного доверия, и я не имею оснований сомневаться в словах собственных учеников. Тем более, их слова друг другу не противоречили, а мистер Скамандер полностью признал свою вину. Поверьте, нужды в дополнительной проверке не было.

\- Директор, - не соглашаясь, но и не споря, Персиваль наклонил голову. - И последний вопрос. Могу ли я получить список фамилий всех свидетелей?

\- Он снова что-то натворил? - Диппет нахмурился и поджал губы, явно решив для себя, что Персиваль не по простому подозрению копает так глубоко. - Я не сомневался. Я вышлю список совой в ближайшие два дня.

\- Вы меня очень обяжете, - заверил Персиваль и попрощался.

Время шло к обеду - замечательно. Оставив за спиной гаргулью и сверившись с новенькими часами - наручными по последней военной моде вместо карманных, - Персиваль решил, что у него есть время не только неторопливо дойти до Хогсмида, но и как следует перекусить в "Трех Метлах". Беседа с Литой была назначена на два часа дня, он прекрасно укладывался в рамки.

\- Мистер Грейвз, если не ошибаюсь, - приятным, дружелюбным голосом поздоровались с ним из-за спины.

\- Профессор Дамблдор, - обернувшись и оценив копну ярко-рыжих волос, Персиваль вежливо кивнул. Он был тем еще лисом, этот профессор трансфигурации, и поблескивающие за очками-половинками голубые глаза с легкостью пронизывали собеседника насквозь. Персиваль взгляда избегать не стал, а ментальные щиты на всякий случай укрепил. Что-то подсказывало, что перед ним сильный легилимент, хотя давления и тем более вторжения в свой разум Персиваль пока не чувствовал.

\- Не составите ли мне компанию в "Трех Метлах"? - благодушно поинтересовался Дамблдор тем временем. - Я бы пригласил вас к школьному столу, но, боюсь, традиции не позволяют.

Традиции, разумеется, а не желание посекретничать с глазу на глаз.

\- "Три Метлы" звучит замечательно, - не стал отказываться Персиваль. Он планировал пообщаться с Дамблдором несколько позже, когда составит для себя полную картину исключения Ньюта, но раз профессор решил не ждать - что ж.

\- Чудесно! - просиял Дамблдор и, взмахнув полами ярко-пурпурной мантии, зашагал по увешанному портретами коридору. - Прошу вас, мистер Грейвз. Как вы находите Хогвартс?

Бестолковым, подумалось Персивалю, и он слегка развеселился. Хогвартс был запутанным и нелогичным - зачем столько бесполезных переходов и летающих лестниц там, где можно было обойтись одним коридором и парой лифтов? Но Тесею - и Ньюту - он подходил, и Персиваль не мог представить, чтобы кто-то из Скамандеров учился где-нибудь еще.

\- Весьма необычная архитектура, - улыбнулся Персиваль, зная, что его поймут правильно. Дамблдор поощрительно засмеялся, и остаток пути до ворот Хогвартса они обсуждали историю магических замков Европы.

Жизнерадостная пышка, встретившая их в "Трех Метлах" как самых дорогих гостей, провела их к лучшему столику, обозвала Персиваля драгоценным и умчалась готовить заказ, а Дамблдор тем временем вроде бы незаметно провел рукой вокруг себя. Со стороны казалось, будто он призывает собеседника полюбоваться уютным интерьером типичного английского паба, на деле - Персиваль почувствовал, как столик окутывает мощный щит от любопытных ушей. Это впечатляло куда больше показушного управления ложечкой.

Персиваль выжидательно молчал.

\- От моего внимания не ускользнул ваш интерес к одному из моих бывших студентов, - Дамблдор благодушно хрустел солеными соломинками в ожидании обеда, словно речь шла о каких-то пустяках. Персиваль не верил.

Чем так дорог был Ньют этому лису, что при малейшей угрозе Дамблдор вмешался?

И стоит ли рассчитывать, что так же рьяно он вмешается, когда обвинитель из Марокко прибудет брать официальные показания для грядущего процесса?

\- Ваше внимание заслуживает всяческих комплиментов, - Персиваль с хрустом отломил кусочек соломки. И правда, весьма неплохо, но соли здесь не пожалели - чтобы вызвать у посетителей жажду.

Дамблдор изучал его, и Персивалю показалось, что он ощутил легчайшее, словно дуновение ветерка, прикосновение чужого разума к свои щитам. Это могло быть порождением профессиональной паранойи - но Персиваль давно убедился, что паранойя ошибается редко.

Все-таки легилимент.

\- Мистер Грейвз, если вы здесь с целью очернить мистера Скамандера, я уверяю вас, затея не стоит вашего времени.

\- Профессор, - Персиваль отломил еще кусочек. Хруст был громким и въедливым, крошки растворились в воздухе, не успев осыпаться на стол - беспорядка за едой Персиваль не любил. - Могу в свою очередь уверить, что это я понимаю не хуже вас.

Подоспело горячее. Хозяйка суетливо расставила тарелки и кружки сливочного пива - фирменного британского напитка. Персивалю до сих пор так и не доводилось его пробовать, поэтому он последовал примеру Дамблдора и заказал себе кружечку

\- В таком случае - за понимание, - озорно сверкая глазами, предложил Дамблдор, и Персиваль послушно с ним чокнулся.

Слишком сладко оказалось на его вкус, но для одного обеда подойдет.

Как ни странно, больше вопросов Дамблдор не задавал, взамен нахваливая утку с яблоками и магазин волшебных шуток "Зонко", а Персиваль гадал - то ли Дамблдору хватило тончайших намеков, чтобы понять все правильно, то ли он просто решил, что ничего из Персиваля не вытянет, и сдался, то ли он действительно так эксцентричен, как о нем говорят, то ли все-таки смог прочитать мысли Персиваля - и сделал это практически незаметно. О последнем думать не хотелось, но не думать Персиваль не мог. Однако и спрашивать не стал, взамен сделав в памяти зарубку: выяснить причины столь сильной симпатии к бывшему ученику, но не у самого Дамблдора и даже не у Ньюта, а у миссис и мистера Скамандеров. Они, присутствовавшие при отчислении и общавшиеся с Диппетом и Дамблдором, должны были заметить и понять гораздо больше, чем шестнадцатилетний Ньют.

Но так или иначе, а Персиваль решил для себя, что со своей стороны очень постарается обойтись без участия Дамблдора в суде. Нет ничего хуже умного, независимого и, главное, непредсказуемого свидетеля с собственными замыслами.

В целом же обед показался Персивалю довольно тягостным, и прощался он с тщательно скрываемым облегчением. Дамблдор, наоборот, выглядел очень довольным и бодрым, на прощание он энергично потряс руку Персиваля и с шиком аппарировал, щелкнув каблуками. Персиваль отправился в Лондон секундой позже - его ждал еще один, наверняка не менее тягостный разговор.

Как Персиваль и ожидал, Лита Лестрейндж согласилась встретиться лишь потому, что не знала, о чем пойдет разговор. Тем не менее, услышав тот же намек, что и Диппет, она несколько оттаяла и сквозь зубы рассказала слово в слово то, что и директор: Ньют позвал ее посмотреть на какого-то своего нового зверька, но не смог его контролировать, и ей крупно повезло, что пострадали какие-то семикурсники, а не она сама.

Персиваль не стал ловить ее на несоответствиях - к примеру, если Ньют действительно не мог контролировать зверя, почему пострадали посторонние люди, а не они с Ньютом, оказавшиеся ближе? А если контролировал, то зачем вдруг, осознавая возможные последствия, Ньюту понадобилось науськивать зверя на целую группу старшекурсников? Нет, эти вопросы, если придется, Персиваль задаст в суде. Поэтому он поблагодарил мисс Лестрейндж за информацию и с гадливым чувством аппарировал в квартиру Тесея.

Любимый человек предал не его, и не первый раз приходилось ему столкнуться с первостатейной человеческой подлостью, а Персивалю отчего-то было настолько мерзко, что первым делом он принял душ и уже потом спустился в чемодан, рассчитывая найти Ньюта в привычной пещере. Однако наткнулся Персиваль на него почти сразу, причем в буквальном смысле - спускаясь по лестнице, чуть не наступил на спину стоявшего на четвереньках хозяина.

Несколько небрежный порядок, обычно царивший в полевой лаборатории Ньюта, сменился библиотечным взрывом: только так Персиваль мог охарактеризовать увиденное.

\- Персиваль! - обрадовался Ньют, садясь на пятки. - Наконец-то! Смотри, что я нашел!

Он призвал толстый том, успевший скрыться под горой исписанных пергаментов, и беззастенчиво ткнул пальцем в один из абзацев. Персиваль вчитался, нахмурился, вчитался снова и понял, что Ньюту можно было смело идти в департамент магического правопорядка.

\- Я наткнулся на этот случай, когда изучал единорогов, и там решение отрицательное, но сам принцип... понимаешь? Я ведь прав? - Ньют горел возбуждением, на раскрасневшихся щеках появились очаровательные ямочки улыбки, и весь его восторженный, полный надежды и ожидания вид так и просил чужого одобрения.

Нет, не просто чужого. Одобрения от Персиваля.

\- Ты более чем прав, - искренне ответил Персиваль, не сразу поняв, что говорит ниже и тише, чем обычно. Ньют еще сильнее вспыхнул от удовольствия, вздрогнул и, словно спохватившись, отвел-таки взгляд. Хотелось поддеть пальцами под подбородок, снова повернуть к себе веснушчатое лицо, и пусть уже не отворачивается - никогда. Но Персиваль снова углубился в книгу. - Это единственное, что ты нашел?

\- Не совсем, но... лучше сам посмотри вот тут и... где же он... да, здесь, - Ньют призвал еще несколько пергаментов, некоторые - ветхие, другие - словно только что из "Флориш и Блоттс". - Я сегодня был в Косом переулке, купил несколько нужных книг, а еще достал свои, по которым изначально составлял список животных для изучения. Кстати, посмотри еще, я на память оставлял и не знаю, пригодится ли... Это писала Лита. И я еще не все перечитал. Если найду что-то еще полезное, обязательно скажу.

\- И зачем я тебе? - поддразнил Персиваль, с уважением и некоторым трепетом оглядев разгром. Ньют тут же принялся махать палочкой, распихивая кипы пергаментов и стопки не нужных уже книг по углам.

\- Не говори так, - пробормотал он. - Если бы не ты, мне пришлось бы бежать. Я бы никогда не смог рассказать обычному адвокату то, что рассказал тебе.

Да уж. Выслушав полный список деяний Ньюта за его короткое вообще-то путешествие, Персиваль перестал удивляться, что Ньют влез в самую гущу истории с Гриндевальдом. Ньюта и неприятности тянуло друг к другу как магнитом. Причем половина из них была настолько незаконной, что рассказывать о них даже сколь угодно хорошим друзьям семьи не следовало, если друзья занимали высокие должности. Оставайся Персиваль главным аврором Америки, никто бы ему таких тайн не доверил.

И впервые Персивалю казалось, что, если его увольнение было нужно, чтобы он мог защитить Ньюта от жизни в изгнании, а Тесея от клейма "брат того самого преступника", то, может быть, все к лучшему.

\- Кстати, - Персиваль закрыл книгу, запомнив номер страницы, и сунул ее под мышку вместе с пергаментами. - Ты ничего больше не вспомнил? Ты точно не перешел дорогу властям каких-нибудь еще стран?

\- Точно, - Ньют закончил наводить подобие порядка и наконец-то поднялся, отряхнул пыльные колени и ладони. - Я хорошо подумал. Все конфликты у меня были с контрабандистами и охотниками на животных, с властями я поссорился только в Марокко.

\- Уже что-то, - Персиваль не слишком успокоился - может быть, Ньют чему-то не придал значения, а оно всплывет позже или, хуже того, во время суда? Но время расспросить о каждом контакте с людьми за время путешествия еще будет, пока Персивалю хотелось дождаться Тесея и узнать, что написали марокканцы в своих запросах. - Помочь с кормлением?

\- Да, я как раз собирался, - Ньют смахнул со стола какие-то заметки и принялся рубить мясо для нунду. Персиваль привычно взял ведро для лунтелят и корзину для дромарогов, и время до вечера пролетело незаметно, пронизанное теплом и вкусными запахами снега и чернозема.

***

Тесей вернулся с работы мрачный как туча.

\- Хорошо только одно - суд конфедерации будет не раньше мая, расписание уже утверждено, - с порога заявил он.

Персиваль, в общем, и не сомневался - расписание он помнил и сам, - но получить лишнее подтверждение было немаловажно. Экзамен на международную адвокатскую лицензию проходил через две недели, двадцать восьмого апреля. Еще два или три дня понадобится, чтобы заключить официальный контракт о представительстве Ньюта и провести его по всем инстанциям, и тогда Персиваль с полным правом сможет снова войти на собрание Международной Конфедерации Магов.

Из состава домашней делегации МАКУСА исключила его задолго до увольнения.

\- Что тогда плохо? - сидя в гостиной с одолженной у Ньюта книгой, Персиваль с азартом жевал яблоко, сорванное с яблони в чемодане. Лечурки были категорически недовольны воровством, особенно тот, что звался Пикеттом, а Ньют с возмущением объяснил, что надо было принести мокриц прежде, чем срывать что-то с дерева. Мокриц Персиваль потом принес, но тем, что сумел стянуть яблоко из-под носа полудюжины грозных стражей деревьев, заслуженно гордился.

\- Плохо то, что министр вдобавок к международному решил провести внутреннее дисциплинарное расследование. Ладно бы, если б Ньют уволился сам, потом восстановился бы, когда захотел. А теперь его могут уволить с позором. А он... он вообще-то хотел карьеру, чтобы проталкивать законы для животных. И я никак не смогу повлиять. Пойду скажу ему.

Расстроенный Тесей впервые на памяти Персиваля спустился в чемодан, а Персиваль тем временем заметил движение краем глаза. Резко повернув голову, он приготовился атаковать, но полная раскаяния мордочка не заслуживала ступефая.

Пойманный в первый же день с поличным, ниффлер сменил тактику и теперь делал короткие вылазки из чемодана, когда думал, что никто не видит. Воровал он по-мелочи - пуговицы, вилки, какие-то безделушки, которых у Тесея было в избытке, - и Ньют особенно не стремился его ловить. Персивалю, честно говоря, было все равно, что делает этот вредитель, и единственным, кто продолжал активную борьбу с вандализмом, был Тесей. Пока все его успехи ограничивались тем, что по вечерам он просто требовал у Ньюта вернуть все то, что появилось в гнезде ниффлера нового.

Вот и в этот раз из чемодана Тесей вылез с горстью какой-то мелочевки. Ниффлер проводил его скорбным взглядом и юркнул между шкафами, пока его не заметили.

\- Ньют просил передать, что останется на ночь с василиском. Ему что-то опять нехорошо. Так что кровать твоя, - Тесей высыпал блестящие пуговицы и булавки в пустую сахарницу, накрыл ее крышкой и ушел спать, пожелав доброй ночи. Ниффлер немедленно нырнул в сахарницу, а Персиваль неторопливо закрыл книгу и откинулся на обтянутую кожей спинку дивана.

Василиску, который полтора часа назад впервые расплелся из болезненного клубка, действительно стало хуже? Или Ньют после новостей просто хотел побыть один?

Или все же заметил утром, что Персиваль не спал всю ночь, и правильно догадался, отчего?

Так или иначе, сегодня кровать снова была в его распоряжении, и отказываться Персиваль не собирался. К тому же, спать в окружении запахов свежего сена и ясного утра было невыразимо приятно.

***

Неделя промелькнула стремительно и неотвратимо, будто кто-то крутанул вперед маховик времени.

Во вторник пришел ответ от управителя румынского драконария, и Персиваль с Ньютом на целый день поехали туда. То есть хотели на час, а потом Ньюта пустили в загон к дракону, с которым он работал на войне, и Персиваль имел удовольствие наблюдать, как Ньют тискает и гладит его, словно собственного кота. Первые полчаса это было даже захватывающе, зато через час Персиваль уже откровенно скучал, и посмеивающийся работник предложил ему экскурсию. Вышло познавательно - помимо массы интересных фактов о драконах Персиваль наслушался историй о Ньюте, который был здесь местной легендой. Если бы Персиваль не знал про нунду и василиска - ни за что не поверил бы и в половину.

Того самого Петро, как удалось выяснить окольными путями, в драконарии уже не было. О его дальнейшей судьбе Персиваль спрашивать не стал.

Ньют опомнился к обеду, после которого решил провести экскурсию уже сам, и Персиваль снова не стал отказываться. Во-первых, правильно сделал: Ньют рассказывал меньше о себе и больше о драконах, во-вторых - с Ньютом просто хотелось побыть наедине там, где незримое присутствие Тесея не довлело над обоими. Почему-то в тесной лондонской квартире Персиваль и Ньют были в первую очередь другом и братом Тесея. Зато здесь - просто Персивалем и Ньютом. Это раскрепощало.

Тем же вечером Тесей, ругаясь хуже драконолога с подпаленным задом, рассказал, что министерство хочет назначить Ньюту собственного адвоката. С одной стороны - это радовало. Хотели бы швырнуть под колеса - сразу провели бы дисциплинарное расследование, и к маю Ньют был бы уволен с позором, что не добавило бы ему шансов в суде. С другой, министерство пока не знало про василиска, и лучше, чтобы раньше суда и не узнало. Так что сказать о нем министерскому адвокату не выйдет, а без этого знания подготовить хорошую защиту для Ньюта он не сможет, и суд почти наверняка закончится плачевно.

\- Жаль, что увольнение задним числом не оформишь, - Тесей мерил шагами кухню, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-нибудь выход.

Разумеется, это вопрос гордости и престижа - чтобы работника британского министерства защищал британский же адвокат. Но... Персиваль вспомнил про старого приятеля в Уганде, и, кажется, он знал, какая услуга ему понадобится.

В среду ближе к ужину от приятеля пришло ругательное письмо, в котором все-таки подтверждалось согласие отплатить за старую услугу, а утром пятницы Персиваль сидел в кабинете министра с целью подкупа.

Гектор Фоули обладал взрывным характером, который не всегда контролировал, и обращаться с ним приходилось осторожно, как с тухлым яйцом. Тем не менее, околичностей министр не любил, и Персиваль не стал затягивать встречу.

\- У меня есть некоторые сведения, министр, которые могут вас заинтересовать. В обмен на небольшую услугу.

\- Персиваль Грейвз - и интриги, - насмешливо протянул Фоули, откидываясь в роскошном кресле. Кабинет он обставил крикливой, и все же дорогой мебелью, зато сам одевался весьма сдержанно.

\- Я бы назвал это возможностью для взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, - не поддался на провокацию Персиваль. - Если, разумеется, вам интересно, каким образом марокканские власти получили доступ к закрытому реестру министерских служащих.

Этот вопрос пришел в голову Персиваля не сразу. Только подробнее обсудив с Тесеем и Ньютом тему "надо было увольняться вовремя", они наткнулись на одно забавное несоответствие. Во всех интервью и презентациях книги с самого января Ньют неоднократно упоминал, что временно уволился из министерства для того, чтобы продолжить путешествия. Со своим начальником он договорился устно, и увольнение было фактически свершившимся, но из-за загруженного расписания - и потому, что не считал дело таким уж важным, - Ньют все никак не мог дойти и лично подписать необходимые бумаги, а без его подписи вычеркнуть его из реестра министерских служащих никто не мог.

Только доступ к реестру не имел никто из иностранных служб - и все же информация о том, что Ньют еще не уволился, просочилась в Марокко. Более того, ее планировали использовать против интересов Британии.

\- Я вас внимательно слушаю, мистер Грейвз.

\- Вы все узнаете, как только я получу ваше согласие на то, чтобы представлять Ньюта Скамандера в суде конфедерации, - вежливо улыбнулся Персиваль.

Фоули приложил к губам указательный палец. Персиваль иногда делал так и сам, а сейчас поразился, как некрасиво выглядит подобная привычка со стороны. Определенно, надо от нее избавиться.

\- Зачем вам это, мистер Грейвз?

\- Как вы знаете, министр, моя карьера в МАКУСА окончена, - Персиваль равнодушно дернул углом рта, - однако я рассматриваю возможность вернуться в состав конфедерации в качестве независимого делегата.

Обдумывая, какую причину Фоули сочтет наиболее правдоподобной, Персиваль неожиданно наткнулся на ту, которая была заодно и правдивой, хотя бы отчасти.

В международной конфедерации была своя полиция, он мог бы пробиться туда. Или в любой другой комитет, стоило только решить, куда, и поставить цель - а уж добиваться своего Персиваль умел.

\- Мне нужно показать всему миру, министр, что меня рано списали со счетов, - и Персиваль знал, что улыбка его больше походила на оскал. Пусть - тем охотнее поверит Фоули. - Дело Скамандера - ближайшая возможность, и я не хочу ее упускать. Не волнуйтесь. Я не собираюсь проигрывать.

Фоули неожиданно расхохотался.

\- Пиквери сожрет все свои тюрбаны! Добро.

Персиваль сомневался, что Серафина отреагирует именно так, но главное - что Фоули все же согласился. Персиваль достал туго набитый конверт и обменял его на официальное заявление министра в том, что Персиваль Грейвз имеет право представлять интересы Ньютона Скамандера от имени Министерства Магии Великобритании.

Разошлись они, вполне довольные друг другом, и Персиваль отнюдь не жалел потраченной ценной услуги от приятеля из Уганды. Тем более, что разрешение министра распространялось на суды в целом - значит, при необходимости Персиваль сможет представлять Ньюта и на внутренних британских процессах.

А на выходные Персиваль, сам того не ожидая, оказался втянут в семейную поездку в поместье Скамандеров.

***

В середине апреля Оркадские острова все еще были покрыты снегом, но гиппогрифам холодный климат, похоже, был весьма по вкусу. Аппарировав у подножия невысокого холма, Тесей, Персиваль и Ньют первым делом разглядели кружащую вдалеке стаю. Стая их тоже разглядела - ненадолго зависла на месте, после чего устремилась к ним со всех крыльев. Их приземление подняло маленькие вихри снега, на несколько секунд дезориентировав людей. Ньюта это, впрочем, совершенно не смутило, и он широко раскинул руки, будто стремился охватить снежную бурю.

После того, как видел Ньюта тискающим драконов, Персиваль совершенно не удивился нежным объятиям с гиппогрифами. Сам он, следуя инструкции, определил вожака и глубоко, уважительно поклонился. Вожак на поклон ответил, но быстро потерял интерес к чужаку и подставил клюв Тесею.

\- Эй, вы же не успели соскучиться, я был здесь неделю назад! - смеялся Ньют. Чемодан он поставил в снег рядом с Персивалем, а сам, вопреки собственным словам, гладил двух гиппогрифов так, словно не виделся с ними год.

\- Пошли-ка в дом, его теперь на аркане не оттащишь, сейчас еще и кататься полетит, - Тесей приобнял Персиваля и повлек по бегущей к вершине тропке. Персиваль едва успел подхватить чемодан - Ньют, кажется, решил, что оставил его на хранение, и с головой окунулся в общение с гиппогрифами. - Мы потом тоже покатаемся, но сейчас я зверски хочу есть.

Персиваль сомневался, что полет на гиппогрифе доставит ему удовольствие - он и метлы не слишком жаловал. Но если оба Скамандера полетят, он тоже лицом в снег не ударит.

Наверно.

По дороге Тесей красочно рассказывал о папе-авроре, поэтому Персиваль совершенно не удивился, когда из открытой двери аккуратного двухэтажного поместья прилетело два мощных Экспеллиармуса.

\- Неплохая реакция, - одобрил мистер Скамандер, когда Тесей с Персивалем привычно блокировали атаку. - Я смотрю, ты пока не растерял навыков, сын.

\- Привет, пап, - Тесей от души хлопнул родителя по протянутой ладони. - Знакомься, Персиваль, мой лучший друг.

\- Здравствуй, Персиваль, - мистер Скамандер радушно протянул руку и ему. Сухопарый, с порывистыми жестами, он был похож на сыновей как две капли воды, только глаза у него были серыми, как облака над зимним морем. Интересно, кто из братьев взял глаза от матери - Тесей с его светло-карими радужками или Ньют с медово-зелеными?

\- Наконец-то! - на звук боя и приветствий со второго этажа спустилась миссис Скамандер, миниатюрная, воздушная блондинка со скромной улыбкой. Персиваль вынужден был признать, что если бы родство определялось только по глазам, он бы записал в ее сыновья Дамблдора. Точнее, наоборот - выглядела миссис Скамандер ровесницей Ньюта. - Тесей, бесстыжая твоя физиономия, с зимы тебя не видела! Неужели сложно хоть раз в пару недель аппарировать на обед? И вам добрый день, молодой человек. Вы, наверное, Персиваль?

Слегка ошарашенный - давненько его не называли так, - Персиваль галантно поклонился. Хотя пришлось себе напомнить, что перед ним мать его ровесника, а значит, может называть его хоть юношей.

\- Перси, - тут же решила миссис Скамандер, - ставь чемодан вон в тот угол, Ньют всегда его там оставляет, и пойдемте в столовую. Пикки уже накрыла, ждали только вас.

Устроив чемодан где сказано, Персиваль последовал за хозяевами. Ньюта здесь хорошо знали - никто и не подумал его дожидаться или звать, и Персивалю такая непринужденность понравилась. Сам он раньше любил четкий распорядок, но с годами все больше начинал ценить свободу, особенно в личных сферах. Выбирать, когда садиться за стол, а не тратить время на семейный ужин, если не голоден; читать в кровати, а не в библиотеке; сжевать сэндвич, не отходя от разделочной доски - вместо того, чтобы тащиться с ним в столовую. Легкомысленное отношение Скамандеров к подобным условностям можно было предугадать по манерам Тесея и Ньюта, но все же не обязательно. Персиваль тоже позволял себе вольности, тогда как его родители подобного крайне не одобряли.

За обедом все по очереди обменивались байками о работе. Персиваль успел только рассказать о своем первом дежурстве и неудачном ограблении Гринготтса, когда в столовую ворвался мокрый, восторженный донельзя Ньют, и дальше в разговоре царили гиппогрифы, великие и прекрасные, хотя на двух магозоологов приходилось целых трое авроров.

Впрочем, слушать оживленные споры Ньюта с матерью было интересно, пока сидевший рядом Тесей не ткнул Персиваля локтем и не шепнул украдкой:

\- Ты только посмотри, он же про свой чемодан и не вспомнил! А если мне оставляет, десять раз проверит, не потерял ли я его!

Возмущение Тесея было показным, но доля правды в словах присутствовала, и немалая. Персиваль и не задумался, а ведь разлучить Ньюта с чемоданом могли только исключительные обстоятельства. Но ведь доверил же, полностью и целиком.

\- А мама! - продолжал в шутку негодовать Тесей. - Ньют тут на прошлой неделе был, и все равно она болтает с ним, хотя меня не видела два месяца!

\- А кто в этом виноват? - тут же мстительно откликнулась миссис Скамандер, явно обладавшая отменным слухом. - И Ньют заезжал всего на день, разумеется, мы не все успели обсудить. Вот что, если все поели, Тесей, иди покажи Перси его комнату. Не делай такое удивленное лицо, вы остаетесь здесь на все выходные.

\- Правда, пошли, - Тесей коротко махнул отцу и повел Персиваля на второй этаж. - Пусть они наговорятся, а то у них любая тема к гиппогрифам сведется. Причем они так всегда, и неважно, сколько не виделись - пару дней или год с хвостиком.

Гостевая комната в поместье была маленькой, светлой и очень уютной. Сразу видно было, что обстановкой занималась женщина - сплошь пастельные тона, - но никаких рюшечек или цветочков. Не сравнить с маминой спальней.

\- Найдешь потом без моей помощи? - поддел Тесей. - Я с вами не останусь, надо кое-какие хвосты подтянуть. И насчет завтра не знаю. Поэтому на гиппогрифах мы катаемся сегодня, как только эти двое, - Тесей ткнул длинным пальцем в пол, - наговорятся вдоволь. Я очень, очень хочу на это посмотреть.

Предвкушение, сквозившее в этой зловещей реплике, Персивалю совершенно не понравилось.

В дальнейшем Персиваль будет вспоминать этот опыт как один из самых позорных в своей жизни. Хорошо, что по совету Ньюта он взял с собой брюки и куртку - и думать не хотелось, как выглядела бы его попытка прокатиться на гиппогрифе в мантии.

Тесей с Ньютом, разумеется, сидели на своих зверюгах как влитые. Персиваль - скользил то в одну, то в другую сторону, боясь как следует сжать бока коленями или слишком сильно вцепиться в антрацитово-черные перья на шее. А едва он более-менее выровнялся, как гиппогриф взмахнул крыльями и полетел.

Без Персиваля, кубарем скатившегося в снег.

Тесей так ржал, что стукнулся лбом о затылок своего гиппогрифа, к его искреннему негодованию. То, что друг парой мгновений позже оказался рядом с Персивалем, примирило его с кошмарной действительностью лишь чуть-чуть.

Ньют тоже смеялся, заливисто и звонко, запрокинув голову в лучах холодного апрельского солнца, а Персиваль сидел как дурак в снегу и смотрел на него, с ужасом осознавая, что готов повторить свое падение, лишь бы Ньют продолжал смеяться вот так.

\- Ыыыыыы! - только и выговорил Тесей, отплевавшись от снега. - Это было бесподобнооо! Я буду дорожить этими мгновениями до самой смерти!

\- Сейчас устроим, - пообещал Персиваль и призвал весь снег на двадцать футов вокруг, чтобы как следует засыпать бессовестного друга.

В итоге Ньют отлетел подальше и с воздуха наблюдал их грандиозную битву, из шуточной постепенно переросшую в настоящую дуэль. Они, конечно, не стремились друг друга ранить, но и не детскими заклинаниями швырялись, а Персиваль впервые за долгое время ощущал настоящий, позабытый, казалось, азарт боя - напряженного, с сильным противником, боя, в котором победу приходится выгрызать зубами.

Персиваль швырнул Тесея на лопатки и приставил палочку к его горлу, тяжело дыша, не веря, что получилось, что маг, считавшийся сильнее него, у которого Персиваль выигрывал в лучшем случае два раза из пяти, поднял руки в жесте поражения.

Персиваль думал, что уже никогда не сможет драться с серьезным противником один на один - и победить.

А самое главное - Тесей не поддавался. Персиваль хорошо его знал, он бы заметил. И, может, в настоящей битве на смерть исход был бы совсем другой, но они и раньше не дрались всерьез - а Тесей все равно побеждал.

\- Ладно, ладно, я постараюсь не ржать так откровенно, - простонал Тесей, потирая ушибленный копчик. - Сдаюсь, сдаюсь.

\- И никому, слышишь, никому не смей об этом рассказывать.

\- Ньюта ты не просишь!

\- Ньют нормальный.

\- Дожили. Мой лучший друг предпочитает моего собственного брата!

\- Кончай паясничать, - хмыкнул Персиваль, пряча палочку и помогая Тесею подняться. - Я на это... создание больше не полезу. Лучше пойдем обрадуем ваших родителей новостями, пока у тебя еще есть время.

\- Ньют, спускайся! - замахал Тесей.

\- Зачем? Вы хоть пешком, а я полечу! - Ньют показал язык, шепнул что-то своему гнедому гиппогрифу и помчался напрямую к поместью. Тесей с сожалением покосился на двух оставшихся, но проявил солидарность и зашагал рядом с Персивалем. Аппарировать сразу после дуэли никому из них не хотелось - лучше пройтись, немного перевести дух.

\- Что-то не так? - насторожился Тесей, заметив, что Персиваль достал свою палочку и задумчиво ее рассматривает.

\- Не совсем, - Персиваль действительно не мог понять, кажется ли ему, или... Или палочку давно пора было сменить. - Знаешь, по-моему, эта подходит мне намного лучше старой.

\- Еще бы, ты же со школы свою не менял. Я тебе давно говорил - поменяй! Вряд ли этот пройдоха Йонкер отправляет в школу лучшие палочки. Но ты же упрямый как стадо горных троллей.

Не признать этого было нельзя. Персиваль долгое время гордился, что единственный добился такой высокой должности в МАКУСА со школьной палочкой. Не выпячивал этот факт слишком уж откровенно, но если приходилось к слову - любил изысканно напомнить окружающим, что ему не нужна новая палочка, чтобы быть сильнее них.

И доигрался.

Кто знает, как повернулась бы дуэль с Гриндевальдом, если бы при Персивале была та палочка, что ждала не первого более-менее подходящего ученика, а именно его? Что не предала бы среди боя?

Может быть, ничего бы не изменилось. А может быть - Персиваль Грейвз вошел бы в историю как победитель, а не один из десятков, если не сотен проигравших. Персиваль не знал, но одно было точно - повторения дуэли он больше не боялся.

***

Темнело на севере рано, и невеселую историю Ньюта излагали уже в сумерках. Они сидели в библиотеке, с чаем и настоящими домашними кексами, каких Персиваль уже давно не ел. Говорил в основном сам Ньют, Тесей лишь изредка качал головой да Персиваль заверил чету Скамандеров, что сделает все возможное для защиты их сына.

\- Дорогая, куда я дел мои розги? - выслушав их, поинтересовался мистер Скамандер в пространство.

\- Мне интереснее, где мой кнут, - откликнулась миссис Скамандер.

Ньют тяжело вздохнул и вдруг решительно выпрямился.

\- Говорите что хотите, я знаю, что был прав. И ты, мама, первая бы поступила точно так же на моем месте. Да, я создал вам всем проблемы, и мне жаль. Но если бы у меня был выбор, я сделал бы все то же самое. Разве что мантию зачаровал дополнительно перед выходом.

\- Узнаю своего сына, - хмыкнул мистер Скамандер. - Сообщи, когда назначат дату суда. С интересом послушаю трансляцию.

\- И ведь самое противное - он прав, - доверительно сообщила миссис Скамандер - почему-то Персивалю. - Я ужасная мать, наверное, но мне плевать, какие там законы он нарушает, пока спасает жизни и не попадается. Ньют, ты слышал? Еще раз попадешься - не пущу на порог! Спать будешь с гиппогрифами!

\- Ты уверена, что для него это угроза? - вставил Тесей.

Персиваль представил реакцию своих чопорных родителей на весть о том, что их сын спровоцировал международный инцидент, нарушил с полдесятка законов и приютил василиска. Его портрет выжгли бы с фамильного древа быстрее, чем он сказал "Квиддич".

\- Нет, миссис Скамандер. Вы очень хорошая мать, - искренне сказал Персиваль.

Может, этот немудреный комплимент и сыграл свою роль, но через какое-то время Персиваль обнаружил себя в саду вместе с миссис Скамандер. Она курила трубку розового дерева с золотой инкрустацией в виде гиппогрифов, а Персиваль сквозь черные силуэты крон смотрел на звезды, вспоминая уроки астрономии. Как ни странно, он чувствовал себя на своем месте.

\- Извини за прямоту, но мне показалось, ты здесь не только затем, чтобы познакомиться, Перси. Выкладывай.

Ее проницательность не уступала дамблдоровской. Вот уж действительно - эти двое могли быть родственниками. А зная привычку чистокровных Англии жениться внутри кланов, скорее всего, и были.

\- Я хотел спросить у вас о том, что Ньют, скорее всего, не знает или не совсем понимает. Как вы считаете, в чем причина такой странной расположенности к нему Альбуса Дамблдора?

\- Ну что ж. По крайней мере, не я одна нахожу это... странным. - Миссис Скамандер затянулась, выпустила в темное небо идеальное колечко ароматного дыма. - До истории с Лестрейндж я не задумывалась. Вернее, мне всегда казалось, что Дамблдор просто разглядел в Ньюте такую же одержимость знаниями, какой всегда славился сам. У Ньюта она несколько однобока, но это не минус. Со второго курса Ньют переписывался с ним, делился идеями и мечтами. Мне не казалось это странным, я всегда радовалась, что у Ньюта есть личный наставник, к которому он может обратиться с любой школьной проблемой, с какой не мог бы прийти к нам. Для матери важно знать, что ее ребенок под защитой, если большую часть года он живет вдалеке.

Миссис Скамандер выбила пепел и достала новую порцию табака. Персиваль еще не видел, чтобы кто-то так быстро курил трубку.

\- Когда из-за мерзавки Лестрейндж Ньют уперся и решил уйти из школы, мы поехали его отговаривать. Можно было доказать правду, и это ее исключили бы. По заслугам, скажу я тебе, Перси! Какой надо быть идиоткой, чтобы выводить плохо натренированное животное туда, где оно может столкнуться с другими людьми?! - ноздри миссис Скамандер яростно раздувались, но она быстро овладела собой. - Так или иначе, я ехала, настроенная сровнять Хогвартс с землей, но не дать исключить Ньюта. Моя решимость продержалась ровно до того момента, когда я увидела их вместе. И то, как Дамблдор смотрел на Ньюта.

К горлу Персиваля подкатила тошнота.

\- Успокойся, - миссис Скамандер криво усмехнулась и в третий раз набила трубку. - Не говори моему мужу, он и так считает, что я слишком много курю. Но рассказывать это на трезвую голову... Там не было ничего, Перси. Ньют вообще не замечал, другие тоже, мне самой порой кажется, что я все придумала. Только я знаю, что у меня от одного-единственного взгляда екнуло сердце, и этого мне хватило. Ньют к тому времени сдал СОВ, палочку у него отобрать не могли, на работу устроиться исключение не мешало. Я взяла его в охапку, развернулась и уехала.

Она помолчала, пуская частые мелкие колечки. Персиваль ждал. Он чувствовал, что она еще не выговорилась.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что из-за своей паранойи я осложнила ему жизнь и подмочила репутацию. Что надо было бороться за дальнейшую учебу. И я точно знаю, что, даже если бы Дамблдор попытался что-то сделать, ничего бы не случилось. У Ньюта есть голова на плечах. Но страх за ребенка каждый раз оказывался сильнее. Сама мысль, что взрослый мужчина может так о нем думать, до сих пор вызывает тошноту. Я даже сейчас, когда эта история может выйти ему боком, не жалею! Единственное, чего мне жаль - что я не могу запретить их общение сейчас. Но сейчас он хотя бы совершеннолетний.

Персиваль молчал. Что тут скажешь? "Миссис Скамандер, от меня вам тоже надо бежать"?

Она затянулась в последний раз, почистила трубку заклинанием и спрятала в карман светлой кожаной куртки.

\- Пойдем внутрь. Сегодня прохладно, ты наверняка замерз. Даже куртку не взял.

\- Мне не холодно, - машинально возразил Персиваль. Он действительно слегка продрог, но совсем не потому, что апрельские ночи в Шотландии были холодны.

\- И Тесей мне вечно то же говорит, а у самого нос как у пьяного гнома. Тоже мне взрослые. Пошли, кому сказала!

Миссис Скамандер бесцеремонно подпихнула Персиваля в спину, и он пошел. Он знал, что ее слова могли не быть намеком.

И знал, что были.

***

Тесей все-таки остался на ночь, но утром его и след простыл. Старшие Скамандеры, по словам Пикки, отправились на еженедельный облет своих владений - огромного, скрытого от не-магов острова, - и могли вернуться к вечеру или вообще завтра, а Ньют просто катался. В гордом одиночестве выпив кофе с круассаном, Персиваль предупредил эльфийку, что вернется к обеду, и аппарировал в квартиру Тесея - дочитывать обновленный свод международных законов.

Экзамен на международную адвокатскую лицензию неумолимо приближался, и хотя Персиваль был уверен, что и без дополнительных занятий с легкостью его сдаст, он не мог полагаться лишь на уверенность, когда речь шла о судьбе другого человека. К тому же, Персиваль привык быть во всем лучшим, и результаты он себе хотел исключительные.

Снова заниматься спустя десятилетия после академии было непривычно, но Персивалю скорее нравилось. Зубрежка возвращала его в те далекие времена, когда ничего хуже проваленного экзамена с ним не могло произойти, а жизнь была проста и понятна. Он и чувствовал себя студентом, снова беззаботным, снова влюбленным в жизнь.

За все это надо было сказать спасибо Ньюту и его выдающемуся умению попадать в неприятности. Подумать только, еще в начале месяца Персиваль бледной тенью слонялся по квартире Тесея, жалея себя. А сейчас у него была цель на ближайшее будущее, даже, пожалуй, не одна. И если все получится, то и на более отдаленное время у Персиваля складывались кое-какие планы.

Главное - выиграть суд, и Персиваль с утроенным энтузиазмом продолжил штудировать законы.

Оторвал его от этого увлекательного занятия хлопок аппарации за спиной, чуть более тихий, чем у обычных волшебников. Только поэтому Персиваль опустил палочку так же быстро, как вытащил из холстера.

\- Я так и думал - ты сразу сел за книжку, - Ньют был в любимых брюках, но вместо синего пальто - в короткой черной куртке, куда лучше подходящий для верховых прогулок. - Между прочим, я прождал тебя все утро, пока не догадался спросить Пикки!

\- А мы договаривались? - нахмурился Персиваль. Он бы запомнил.

\- Нет, но ты же помнишь, что было вчера.

\- Ньют, извини, но я действительно не сяду больше на гиппогрифа. Пожалуйста, не проси.

Персиваль лукавил - для Ньюта он бы сделал и большее, просто хотелось, чтобы он попросил с улыбкой. Но вместо этого Ньют вдруг как-то сдулся и обессиленно упал в соседнее кресло.

\- Перси, я понимаю, вчера получилось некрасиво... и прости, пожалуйста, что я засмеялся. Но сегодня Тесей на работе, и я подумал, что ты... не будешь настолько против. Пожалуйста. Клео очень переживает, что ты вчера упал, а ты еще и заявил при ней, что больше не сядешь на гиппогрифа. Она со вчерашнего дня ничего не ест. Пожалуйста, Перси.

Немного не то, чего Персиваль добивался, но от просьбы Ньюта, от его последнего "Пожалуйста, Перси" в низу живота свернулся тугой клубок возбуждения. Эту фразу Персиваль хотел бы услышать еще не раз - и немного другим тоном.

\- Две минуты. Я переоденусь.

Подпускать его к себе Клео поначалу отказывалась. Пришлось минуты три простоять в поклоне, а потом задабривать пучком хоречьих трупиков, чтобы только погладить клюв. Но когда наконец она присела, явно позволяя на себя забраться, вместо облегчения Персиваля накрыло легкой паникой.

Не показывая, насколько сложно ему это сделать, он лихо запрыгнул на крутую, покатую спину и в который раз задумался - если Скамандеры все равно летают на гиппогрифах, так почему бы не завести хоть парочку седел?

Его размышления прервало движение сзади, и вокруг Персиваля оказались вдруг длинные руки Ньюта, а за спиной - твердая надежная грудь.

\- Не переживай, ей не тяжело, - по-своему истолковав напряжение Персиваля, успокоил Ньют. - Держись пока за мои предплечья и постарайся, чтобы твои колени не задевали крылья. Выдохни. Мы еще не летим. А когда полетим - ты не упадешь.

Сам Ньют уверенно сгреб в горсти длинные вороные перья у основания шеи и, если Персиваль правильно считал движение, легонько пнул каблуками черные бока.

Клео пошла вперед, осторожно переступая тяжелыми когтистыми лапами. Гиппогрифы больше любили скалы на севере и северо-западе, но сегодня, как и вчера, Персиваль с Ньютом катались в долине у подножия холма. Здесь было много рек и ручьев; а южная оконечность острова целиком утопала в болотах. Все это рассказывал вчера мистер Скамандер, и видно было, что он так же влюблен в эту землю, как его жена - в населяющих ее существ.

\- И давно ваша семья владеет островом? - обнаружив, что можно, действительно, держаться за предплечья Ньюта и не концентрироваться лишь на том, как бы не соскользнуть, спросил Персиваль. Ему было интересно - о древних чистокровных родах Британии он знал совсем мало.

\- Владеет давно. Это папина земля, и мама иногда шутит, что вышла за него только ради острова, - Ньют щекотно рассмеялся в затылок Персиваля, пустив мурашки по шее и плечам. - Скамандеры всегда жили в Уилтшире, недалеко от Малфоев. Мама, кстати, Малфой в девичестве. Она с детства мечтала разводить гиппогрифов, а не павлинов, но ей запрещали. И когда они с папой поженились, то переехали сюда, а за особняком Скамандеров сейчас присматривают эльфы. С собой папа взял только Пикки, мама своих фамильных оставила родственникам.

Под разговор Персиваль окончательно освоился, тем более, ничего особенного пока не происходило: Клео размеренно шагала куда глаза глядят, и хотя походка у нее была довольно тряская, Ньют сидел прочно, и держащийся за него Персиваль не волновался.

\- Лучше? Ускоримся?

Прежде, чем Персиваль ответил, Ньют пнул Клео посильнее.

Тут уже стало не до разговоров: Клео перешла на тяжелую рысь, и рискнувший заговорить вполне мог откусить себе язык. Тоненькие ручейки замелькали быстрее, но не успел Персиваль приноровиться к их мельтешению, как Ньют еще одной командой послал Клео в галоп.

Персиваль никогда не ездил на лошадях, но подозревал, что уж лучше они. На такой скорости приходилось держаться крепче, а еще хорошенько следить за ногами - Клео приподняла крылья, сложила их вдоль боков, чтобы не мешали, и не цеплять их коленями было почти невозможно. К сожалению, галоп продолжался недолго. "К сожалению" - потому, что в какой-то момент Ньют резко потянул на себя перья, за которые держался, и Клео взлетела.

Пока набирали высоту, Ньют с силой пригнулся, грудью ложась на спину Персиваля и заодно пригибая его к шее кобылицы. Но едва они поднялись под облака, как Ньют распрямился, и Персиваль медленно последовал его примеру.

Он умел летать на метлах и неоднократно поднимался на большую высоту. Но все это было не то. Метлой ты управлял сам. Здесь - доверял. И когда под тобой махало огромными крыльями живое существо, когда в ее горле рождался яростный, торжествующий клекот успешного полета, тебе самому хотелось кричать.

Они сделали два круга над островом, прежде чем Ньют направил Клео обратно к поместью.

\- Если бы мы летели на разных, могли бы еще долго кататься, - посетовал он, но Персиваль сделал вид, что не понял намека.

О, ему очень понравилось, и он совсем не прочь был повторить. Но только как сегодня - когда за спиной сидел Ньют и прижимался твердым горячим телом, надежно страхуя от падения. Персиваль не обольщался - если бы не Ньют, он давно бы упал. Не разбился, конечно, успел бы среагировать, но приятного мало. Похоже, к верховой езде на гиппогрифах у Персиваля был настоящий антиталант.

Приземлились они за поместьем, в том саду, где Персиваль прошлым вечером разговаривал с миссис Скамандер. При свете дня сад казался куда менее загадочным: просто невпопад посаженные деревья, растопырившие на все небо свои голые ветки, и, почему-то, ни одного куста. Только отполированные погодой валуны, на одном из которых как раз и сидела вчера миссис Скамандер.

Персиваль с благодарностью похлопал Клео по мощной шее и сполз по антрацитовому, словно лакированному боку. Ньют, разумеется, ловко спрыгнул.

\- Давай посидим, - сжалившись, предложил он и махнул на тот самый валун, который прошлым вечером облюбовала его мать.

В памяти отчетливо всплыл вчерашний разговор, то, с какой убежденностью говорила миссис Скамандер о страхе за Ньюта и желании его защитить. В этом Персиваль был с ней полностью согласен - Ньюта хотелось защищать. От всего. Любыми методами.

И то, что Ньют прекрасно мог позаботиться о себе сам, не отменяло этого желания.

Можно было бы действительно немного посидеть, однако Персиваль вдруг почувствовал, что страшно замерз на ветру. Ньют, впрочем, был не лучше, и алые пятна на его щеках выглядели так, словно у него жар. Пока, конечно, вряд ли, но он еще и все утро провел на улице, так что кто знает.

\- Нет, пойдем-ка домой, - Персиваль настойчиво подхватил Ньюта под локоть и привлек к себе для аппарации. - Нам срочно надо выпить горячего, особенно тебе. Иначе мы прекрасно будем смотреться в суде с дымом из ушей от Бодроперцового.

Ньют признал его правоту и, хотя идти здесь было две минуты, прижался. Персивалю хотелось думать, что чуть ближе, чем действительно было необходимо.

Увидев синего хозяина и примерно такого же гостя, Пикки всполошилась, забегала. Заботами суетящейся эльфийки к обеду оба вышли только после горячих ванн с какими-то целебными травами. Такая искренняя услужливость была Персивалю в новинку: его семья эльфов не держала, и теперь ему казалось, что очень зря.

Закутанный в теплый шерстяной халат Ньют казался смешным и донельзя уютным. Хотелось сесть в большое старое кресло перед зажженным камином и посадить его такого к себе на колени, чтобы весь вечер негромко переговариваться и целоваться. Персиваль уже даже не удивлялся, что Ньют вызывает в нем такие желания - совсем не связанные с простым влечением.

Уложить его в постель и сделать так хорошо, чтобы утром он отказался от полетов, хотелось тоже. Но - не только.

\- Я потом переоденусь. Не хочу расстраивать Пикки, - смутился Ньют, заметив, что его пристально рассматривают. - Ей, по-моему, все еще кажется, что мне двенадцать...

\- Посмотри на меня, - хмыкнул Персиваль, садясь за щедро накрытый стол.

Его эльфийка на халат уговорить не смогла, зато вместо мягких домашних туфлей выдала устрашающего вида носки грубой вязки. С новой мантией они сочетались просто потрясающе.

\- Да, мантия сюда совершенно не подходит, - прыснул Ньют. Впрочем, быстро отсмеялся, но все еще с улыбкой продолжил: - Кстати, Перси, я давно хотел спросить - а почему ты вообще стал носить мантии? Не пойми меня неправильно, они не плохи, но... видно, что тебе в них не совсем удобно.

Персиваль задумчиво положил себе пастушьего пирога и тушеных бобов.

\- Мне хотелось чего-то нового, после. Когда я приехал, Тесей сказал, что в его доме костюмов не будет, и отвел меня к своей портнихе. Я не стал спорить - тогда мне показалось, что это правильно.

\- Понимаю, - Ньют на пирог и не посмотрел, зато выстроил на своей тарелке целую башню из бараньих ребрышек. - Но ведь не все было плохо. Зачем менять хорошие привычки?

\- Иногда полезно. Хотя бы затем, чтобы понять, как по ним скучаешь.

Пожалуй, Тесею Персиваль не признался бы. Гордость бы не дала. Но Ньют так хорошо все понимал и чувствовал, что говорить с ним даже о столь личных вещах было совсем не трудно.

Они обменялись улыбками через стол и приступили к восхитительно вкусной еде.

После обеда Персиваль планировал вернуться к законам, но за десертом Ньют предложил:

\- Сегодня воскресенье, ты уже занимался, и следующая неделя будет тяжелой, я знаю. Давай еще погуляем? Мне кажется, нам не помешает отдохнуть.

Здесь он был прав. Предыдущая неделя вышла очень напряженной: они оба каждую свободную минуту читали, ухаживали за зоопарком в чемодане, а Персиваль вдобавок изъездил Британию вдоль и поперек в поисках тех самых семикурсников, из-за которых Ньюта исключили. Диппет оказался верен слову и прислал полный список, но найти в чужой стране, даже с помощью Тесея, семерых человек оказалось не так просто. К тому же, Тесей не рисковал слишком уж пользоваться своим положением для розыска - он знал, что слухи о грядущем процессе уже расползлись по всему министерству, и за главным аврором пристально наблюдали сотни любопытных глаз. Грядущая неделя грозилась стать еще сложнее.

\- Пожалуйста, никаких гиппогрифов, - взмолился Персиваль, прикладывая ладонь к сердцу.

\- Никаких полетов, - выдвинул встречное предложение Ньют. На том и сошлись.

В этот раз они просто неторопливо шагали вниз по холму, болтая о том, о сем, пока не уткнулись в два длинных навеса с сеном. Скамандеры окутали их согревающими заклинаниями, и, оказавшись под пологом, Персиваль словно шагнул в душистое лето.

\- О, а вот здесь мама и грозилась меня поселить, если еще раз попадусь за нарушением закона, - оживился Ньют и с разбегу запрыгнул в высоченный стог. - Забирайся! Тут правда здорово!

Персиваль смерил стог взглядом. Стог ответил ему тем же.

\- Фило! - рассмеялся Ньют и обхватил руками светло-песочную, почти слившуюся с сеном шею. Гиппогриф поднялся, стряхнул с себя сено, подняв маленький вихрь ароматной травы, расправил могучие крылья. - Прости, прости, что потревожил. Не сердись!

Потревоженным и тем более сердитым гиппогриф не выглядел, наоборот, ласково прихватил клювом челку Ньюта. Персиваль не успел испугаться, как Ньют снова засмеялся и и отпихнул от себя огромную голову.

\- Не пугай Перси, Фило. Перси, поздоровайся, это Фило, матриарх нашей стаи.

Персиваль низко поклонился, Фило грациозно ответила, припав на колено и раскинув крылья. Она была раза в полтора крупнее Клео и прочих гиппогрифов, что Персивалю доводилось пока видеть.

\- Ей больше полувека, - зарывшись пальцами в густой пух под твердыми перьями, Ньют блаженно чесал шею Фило. - Мы, правда, не знаем точный возраст. Мама привезла ее с невольничьего рынка в Загребе, где собиралась покупать себе личного домовика. После этого ее чуть не выжгли с семейного древа, но папа вовремя сделал предложение.

Довольная лаской, Фило негромко заворковала и, потоптавшись на месте, словно кошка, упала в сено на бок. Ньют немедленно растянулся вдоль передних лап, положив голову на теплый бок, и приглашающе похлопал рядом с собой.

Одно неверное движение лапы могло закончиться переломом или чем похуже, но Ньют не стал бы подвергать его опасности, и Персиваль без колебаний устроился рядом. К тому же, чтобы не касаться лошадиных ног Фило, ему пришлось тесно прижаться к Ньюту, на что Персиваль тем более не собирался жаловаться.

Дождавшись, когда Персиваль устоится, Фило расслабленно накрыла их с Ньютом огромным крылом, и они оказались в горячем, немного душном полумраке. Гиппогрифы пахли зверем, но не слишком неприятно, а в сочетании с одуряющим ароматом сена получалось просто... своеобразно, не более того.

\- Я часто сбегал полежать так в детстве, если ссорился с папой и не хотел с ним говорить. Он любит гиппогрифов, но не умеет обращаться с ними так, как мама, и ему меня никогда не отдавали, если я сам не хотел.

Персиваль ярко представил маленького Ньюта - такого же взъерошенного, раскрасневшегося, с капельками пота, усеявшими решительное лицо, и улыбнулся. Сам он не склонен был сбегать от родителей, даже если ссорился, предпочитая до последнего стоять на своем, о чем и рассказал.

\- Да, по тебе видно, что ты не любишь сбегать, - как-то не слишком уверенно согласился Ньют и вдруг невпопад добавил: - Только есть ситуации, когда хочется даже тебе, я знаю, и вот сейчас, например, только не пробуй, пожалуйста, Фило все равно тебя не пустит, пока я не скажу.

Персиваль не успел спросить, отчего ему должно вдруг захотеться сбежать, потому что Ньют его поцеловал. Коротко - просто не очень умело чмокнул в губы, и это был самый странный поцелуй в жизни Персиваля - под крылом громадного гиппогрифа, - но сердце забилось как бешеное.

Ньют отстранился, закусил губу и поднял руку, чтобы отпихнуть крыло, разрушая магию их уединения, но Персиваль вовремя перехватил его запястье.

\- Почему ты решил, - негромко спросил он у замершего Ньюта, - что мне захочется сбегать?

И на этот раз поцеловал сам - по-настоящему, обхватив ладонью горячую чуть влажную щеку, провел кончиком языка по тонким мягким губам, уговаривая раскрыться, и скользнул внутрь, в податливый рот.

Кажется, Ньют раньше не целовался вот так - но от осознания чужой неопытности стало лишь горячее. Персиваль действовал неспешно, показывая, и Ньют на лету хватал приятнейшую из наук.

Забывшись, в какой-то момент Персиваль перекатился, накрывая Ньюта собой, и ответом тут же стал недовольный клекот и многозначительное хлопанье крыла.

\- Ой! Прости, Фило! Мы больше не будем, - воззвал алый до кончиков ушей Ньют.

\- Будем, - возразил Персиваль, с неохотой возвращаясь обратно. - Просто наедине.

Они переглянулись, и Ньют со смущенным, но полностью довольным стоном уткнулся ему в плечо.

***

Чета Скамандеров вернулась под вечер, уставшие, но сияющие. Ньют объяснил, что облет владений для них - синоним романтической прогулки, и Персиваль решил, что прекрасно их понимает. У них с Ньютом сегодня получилось примерно то же самое.

Единственным поводом для огорчения было то, что дальше поцелуев они с Ньютом не зашли. Впрочем, и сюрпризом это не стало: Ньют и так превзошел все ожидания, сделав первый шаг. Зная, что для дальнейшего сближения ему нужно время, Персиваль не торопил. Ему и так было хорошо.

Они срывались на поцелуи то и дело, как подростки, впервые дорвавшиеся до взаимных чувств, и Персиваль совсем позабыл, что ему тридцать восемь. Правда, с приездом родителей пыл слегка поугас, и вечером Персиваль и Ньют вели себя прилично, ничем не выдавая сдвига в отношениях. Мистер Скамандер точно ничего не заметил, миссис Скамандер - если и заметила, предпочла промолчать.

\- Знаете что, я не представляю, как вы втроем помещаетесь в той собачьей конуре, которую Тесей называет квартирой. Оставайтесь-ка у нас, - за ужином постановила миссис Скамандер. - Какая разница, куда аппарировать?

Персиваль бросил неуверенный взгляд на Ньюта, но тот лишь пожал плечами и сказал, что ему действительно все равно, так почему бы и нет, он останется. Персиваль задумался на мгновение, но предложение все же отклонил. Одно дело - постоянно жить у лучшего друга. Другое - у его родителей. В конце концов, аппарировать к Ньюту ему действительно никто не запрещал, как и наоборот.

\- Как знаешь, - не обиделась миссис Скамандер. - Но помни, что тебе тут всегда рады.

Это Персивалю уже объяснили - Ньют сразу сказал, что если бы его присутствие кого-то напрягало, родители ни за что не уехали бы на весь день, предоставив гостя самому себе.

Поблагодарив и заверив, что рад и польщен, Персиваль привычно помог Ньюту с животными и на ночь аппарировал к Тесею. Иначе уснуть, зная, что Ньют сейчас за стенкой, было бы весьма проблематично, а Персивалю на завтра нужна была ясная голова.

Утром он первым делом использовал один из последних зарядов в порт-ключе до Нью-Йорка. На этот раз ему нужны были не книги, а личный портной.

Мистер Кловер лишних вопросов не задавал. Расторопно собрав чуть ли не из воздуха подобающий костюм и пальто на сегодня, весь остальной новый гардероб он пообещал отправить на адрес Тесея, как только все будет готово.

Покончив с этим, Персиваль навестил нескольких старых знакомых - обновить связи и заодно деликатно уточнить, не возникнет ли проблем с участием в экзамене. Знакомые с разной степенью успеха скрывали изумление. Персиваль Грейвз - адвокат. Пару лет назад Персиваль и сам счел бы это очень хорошей шуткой.

Убедившись, что Серафина не подвела, Персиваль вернулся в Британию и посвятил время выслеживанию последнего из тех самых семикурсников. Будь Персиваль чуть менее дотошен, он ограничился бы знакомством с шестью уже найденными, но опыт говорил, что упускать нельзя ничего. Тем более, как раз седьмой участник был тем самым, кто отправился в Мунго.

Дэвид Финчер не скрывался от правосудия, и все же найти его оказалось сложнее, чем остальных вместе взятых. После Хогвартса его как корова языком слизнула. Настораживало и то, что примерный ученик, отличник, сдавший СОВ лучше всех сокурсников, ТРИТОНы он провалил просто безобразно.

Сначала Персиваль расспрашивал остальных свидетелей, но никто из них не знал, куда подевался Финчер после школы. Потом уточнил у Диппета, и директор припомнил, что Финчер был магглорожденным.

Найти родителей-не-магов помог уже Ньют. Он знал массу полезных людей и созданий в Британии, нашелся среди его контактов и тот, кто неплохо разбирался в не-магическом мире.

К родителям Персиваль явился под видом инспектора Скотланд-Ярда и без проблем получил адрес, на прощание заверив стариков, что их сын ни в чем плохом не замешан, просто мог быть свидетелем. И снова не соврал. Почти полная картина старой хогвартской истории, сложившаяся у Персиваля, это подтверждала, осталось только получить последние кусочки мозаики.

Дом Финчера располагался в весьма приличном не-магическом квартале на окраине Плимута. Ни на первый взгляд, ни после пристального профессионального изучения дом не казался магическим. На стук дверного молотка открыла молодая женщина, в которой не было ни капли магии - и дело было отнюдь не в чисто не-маговской одежде.

\- Добрый день, мистер...

\- Грейвз, - Персиваль сдержанно улыбнулся, не желая пугать ни миловидную хозяйку, ни пухлого карапуза, с любопытством уставившегося на чужого дядю. - У меня небольшое дело к мистеру Финчеру. Он дома?

\- Нет, но скоро вернется. Чаю? - радушно предложила женщина, распахивая дверь.

\- Не откажусь, - Персиваль галантно поклонился хозяйке и прошел внутрь.

Первое впечатление от дома оказалось верным: внутри тоже не было ни капли магии, и чай приготовили на настоящей не-магической плите.

\- Вы по поводу заема? Ох, конечно же, о чем я, но Дэвид регулярно платит взносы, и наш цех дает хорошую прибыль, - тараторила женщина, успевая между делом объяснить малышу, что тянуть в рот мамин воротник некрасиво и невежливо, и не желает ли мистер Грейвз печенье, и Дэвид вот-вот вернется, и...

У Персиваля слегка закружилась голова, и единственным положительным моментом было то, что не пришлось говорить - хозяйке хватало многозначительного хмыканья, чтобы с легкостью поддерживать беседу за троих. К счастью, мистер Финчер действительно скоро вернулся домой - Персиваль не зря выбрал такое время, чтобы до прихода большинства не-магов с работы оставалось как раз полчаса, необходимые на то, чтобы осмотреться и оценить обстановку.

\- Дорогая, я дома! - выкрикнул Финчер, и хозяйка, подпрыгнув, умчалась встречать супруга. То, что гость остался в одиночестве, ее совершенно не смутило, и Персиваль испытал легкое недоумение. Он не понимал, как можно вести себя настолько беспечно с незнакомцем в доме.

Дэвид Финчер оказался плотным, коренастым молодым мужчиной под стать фигуристой жене, с добрым, но не простодушным лицом и потертым чемоданом, до боли напомнившем чемодан Ньюта. В отличие от жены, он при виде странного гостя немедленно напрягся и ломким голосом попросил:

\- Мэри, дорогая, займись, пожалуйста, приглашениями на день рождения Сэма. Нужно подписать еще тридцать штук.

Мэри немедленно попрощалась с гостем и оставила мужчин наедине.

\- Вы... вы ведь... волшебник? - дрожащим шепотом спросил Финчер и в панике оглянулся на дверь, за которой скрылась супруга. Не-маги легко обманывались одеждой, так похожей на их стиль, но другие волшебники сразу видели суть, тем более, Персиваль и не думал ее скрывать.

Он поднялся, достал палочку и наложил на гостиную чары, отталкивающие не-магов.

\- Персиваль Грейвз. Теперь мы можем говорить свободно - ваша супруга сюда не войдет. Если желаете, я также скорректирую ей память. У меня есть лицензия.

Уволили его по всем правилам, но ни одну из лицензий не отзывали, что было весьма удобно. И, разумеется, спасибо Серафине за доверие.

\- Спасибо, но я бы предпочел обойтись так, - Финчер грузно плюхнулся на кушетку. - Зачем вы здесь, мистер Грейвз?

\- Мистер Финчер, - Персиваль тоже не остался стоять. - Я хотел бы выслушать вашу версию истории об исключении Ньюта Скамандера.

В уютной, тесно заставленной милыми вещичками гостиной повисла гнетущая тишина. Финчер сжимал и разжимал руки.

\- Знаете, а я ведь всегда знал, что когда-нибудь оно вернется ко мне, - неожиданно спокойно сказал он наконец. Спокойно - и бесконечно устало. - Я так и не заговорил тогда, а ведь, наверно, следовало. Разделался бы сразу и навсегда...

\- Я внимательно слушаю, мистер Финчер.

И Финчер заговорил.

Уточнив несколько деталей, Персиваль помолчал, давая Финчеру собраться с мыслями. Однако их внимание привлек неожиданный резкий звук - малыш выполз из открывшейся двери, и почти сразу в комнате послышалось: "Сэм! Где ты, Сэм?!" - с нарастающей паникой.

\- Вы же сказали, что сюда никто не войдет!

\- Ваша жена и не сможет. Чары действуют лишь на не-магов, мистер Финчер. Пожалуйста, верните ребенка супруге - она не увидит его, даже если выглянет в дверь. И... мне очень жаль.

Финчер на деревянных ногах подошел к сыну и подхватил его на руки. В таком нежном возрасте магия еще никак не проявлялась, и Финчер, несомненно, жил надеждой, что и не проявится. До сих пор.

Получив ребенка обратно, Мэри успокоилась, а Финчер вернулся в гостиную. Налил себе изрядную порцию не-маговского виски, опрокинул в один глоток.

\- По крайней мере, у меня есть время смириться, - пробормотал он. Убежденным он не выглядел, и Персивалю действительно было его жаль. Однако он пришел сюда с конкретной целью, а потому прямо спросил:

\- Мистер Финчер, согласны ли вы присутствовать на суде над мистером Скамандером и выступить в качестве свидетеля защиты, если потребуется?

Финчер поднял на Персиваля больные глаза, но ответ его был тверд:

\- Да.

\- В таком случае я, - Персиваль чуть не сказал "пришлю сову", - извещу вас о дате заседания, как только она будет назначена. Всего доброго.

Из дома Финчеров Персиваль аппарировал напрямую в поместье Скамандеров. Был вечер четверга, и Ньют как раз должен был вернуться из своего короткого путешествия, тем более, по настоянию миссис Скамандер чемодан остался у нее в заложниках.

\- Мистер Персиваль, сэр! - Пикки тут же возникла перед ним и почтительно присела в реверансе. Ее аккуратная занавеска сегодня была темно-лилового цвета. - Мастер Ньютон час назад вернулись и сейчас в своей комнате, сэр!

Поблагодарив эльфийку, Персиваль поднялся на второй этаж и постучал.

\- Мам? - откликнулся Ньют.

\- Нет, я.

Дверь немедленно распахнулась, явив уставшего, но удовлетворенного Ньюта в одних брюках с расстегнутым ремнем. Персиваль застыл на пороге, прикипев взглядом к молочно-белым плечам в россыпи веснушек и тонкому разлету обманчиво хрупких ключиц.

Как-то так сложилось, что видеть друг друга без одежды им еще не приходилось, но Персиваль никак не ожидал, что при первой возможности среагирует так бурно. Судя по залившему Ньюта до самых сосков румянцу, он тоже не был готов к такому вниманию.

Словно завороженный, Персиваль протянул руку, легонько пробежался кончиками пальцев вдоль ключицы, не пытаясь сделать что-то большее, помня, что Ньют не подпускал пока настолько близко - а Ньюта просто качнуло к нему, словно кто-то в спину толкнул, и секунду спустя они уже целовались, а Персиваль с восторгом гладил бархатистую кожу и ловил губами тихие стоны.

Лишь железная выдержка бывалого аврора не дала Персивалю забыть про открытую дверь. Захлопнув ее самым мощным заклинанием, которое знал, Персиваль теснее прижал к себе Ньюта и впервые спустился поцелуями ниже губ, к беззащитной шее. Ньют запрокинул голову и застонал так, что мигом вспомнилось еще и про звукоизоляцию.

Они не виделись три дня. А чувство было - будто три года.

Ньют обнимал в ответ отчаянно - то ли боялся отпустить, то ли просто боялся. Но ему нравилось, Персиваль хорошо это чувствовал, а потому рискнул: склонившись с поцелуями к так и манившим ключицам, повел рукой вдоль его бока, ниже, на бедро, и еще ниже, так, чтобы удобно было подхватить под колено и поднять согнутую ногу, заставляя Ньюта обхватить Персиваля за пояс. Поза была открытая, неустойчивая, откровенно уязвимая, и Ньют должен был хорошо это чувствовать.

Он хватанул воздух ртом, но вместо того чтобы вырваться или отстраниться, вплел пальцы в волосы Персиваля и притянул его в горячий поцелуй, а сам - расслабился.

Значит, можно.

Персиваль целовал и гладил, наконец-то позволяя себе все, чего давно хотелось. Например, с нажимом провести ногтями вдоль позвоночника, неторопливо, чувствуя, как вслед за движением выгибает Ньюта. И осторожно прихватить зубами твердый сосок, поиграть с ним ласково, наслаждаясь реакцией. А еще - нырнуть ладонью за пояс брюк, забраться пальцами между крепких ягодиц и надавить на сжавшиеся мышцы входа - пока всухую.

Ньют застыл, открыл зажмуренные глаза и сверху вниз посмотрел на Персиваля.

\- Ну уж нет, - хрипло сказал он. - Сначала ты разденешься. Ты все еще в пальто, Перси!

\- А ты - в брюках, - не остался в долгу Персиваль, но отпустил Ньюта, проследив, чтобы он не потерял равновесия, и принялся раздеваться под жадным взглядом.

Ньют следил за каждым предметом одежды, падающим на пол, и Персиваль не возражал: стесняться ему было нечего, и если Ньют хочет посмотреть - пусть смотрит.

\- Трогать тоже можно, - подсказал Персиваль, раздевшись до конца и снова шагнув к Ньюту. Тот явно забыл про свои брюки и вздрогнул, когда Персиваль взялся за их пояс. - Я сниму?

Вместо ответа Ньют его поцеловал.

Избавившись от остатков одежды, Персиваль мягко подтолкнул Ньюта к кровати, уложил и устроился сверху. Ньют сам раздвинул ноги, чтобы было удобнее, и его твердый член задевал живот Персиваля влажным кончиком. У Персиваля тоже стояло, но пока - пока было не до того.

\- Если что-то не понравится - говори, - Персиваль наколдовал смазку на кончиках пальцев, растер их, согревая, и медленно, давая Ньюту понять, что будет дальше, опустил ладонь на ягодицу.

\- Пока мне все нравится, - Ньют полыхал, но не закрывался и охотно гладил в ответ. Его светлая кожа будто отражала свет торшера, и Персиваль видел каждую черточку, каждое движение губ и дрожь ресниц.

\- Я постараюсь, чтобы так и осталось, - улыбнулся Персиваль. Ньют ничем не выдал испуга, когда Персиваль поторопился немного раньше, но это не значило, что на секунду ему не стало страшно. Персиваль помнил, как сильно напрягся Ньют от прикосновения к анусу, и теперь подводил к этому медленно, массируя бедро, с нажимом растирая ягодицу и иногда словно невзначай ныряя пальцами в расщелину. Другой рукой Персиваль гладил Ньюта по щеке и шее, а тот игриво ловил губами кончики пальцев. И сам Ньют - отвлекался, шарил раскрытыми ладонями по груди, плечам, спине Персиваля, запоминая рисунок шрамов и мышц, тяжело дышал, постанывал коротко, когда Персиваль все смелее скользил пальцами между его ягодиц.

Ньют расслаблялся, раскрывался с каждым мгновением, и Персиваль, внимательно следя за реакцией, втолкнул внутрь один палец.

Ньют немедленно зажался, выгнулся, царапнул плечо Персиваля от неожиданности, но быстро расслабился и потянулся за поцелуем, извиняясь. Персиваль ответил и напомнил:

\- Ньют, все хорошо. Если не нравится - мне хватит одного "нет". Помнишь же?

\- Помню. Хватит щадить.

\- Ну если ты уверен, - усмехнулся Персиваль. Он собирался все сделать по-своему, конечно, но немного ускориться - почему бы нет.

От второго пальца Ньют откровенно застонал, его повело - и Персиваль знал, что в первый раз одного этого хватает, чтобы чувствовать себя переполненным. Он не стал разводить пальцы - пока. Сначала - неторопливо, размеренно начал двигать вперед и назад, каждый раз чуть-чуть поворачивая и сгибая, пока...

Ньют вскрикнул, напрягся - и так посмотрел на Персиваля, что выдержка едва не ему не изменила.

Безграничное удовольствие, доверие, разрешение - на все. Один взгляд - но больше и не надо.

Персиваль развел пальцы, наслаждаясь стонами, тем, как расслабился для него Ньют, как прогнулся, прося большего. Ему и трех пальцев быстро стало не хватать, но когда Персиваль вытащил их и на пробу толкнулся членом, в первый раз не вышло. Ньют виновато вскинулся было, но Персиваль решительно уложил его обратно, поцеловал, приласкал смазанными пальцами твердый член, снова растянул тремя пальцами - и тогда одним жестким, почти жестоким движением протолкнул головку внутрь.

Удержаться и не вставить на всю длину помогла одна лишь сила воли. Ньют был тесным, жарким, звеняще-напряженным в руках, и Персиваль гладил и целовал плечи, ключицы, искаженное болью лицо, пока не почувствовал, что закаменевшие мышцы расслабляются, поддаются, что можно медленно, дюйм за дюймом, войти до конца.

Грудная клетка Ньюта часто вздымалась, и весь он был в мелких капельках пота. Персиваль нежно отвел с его лба влажную челку и попросил:

\- Посмотри на меня?

\- Если скажешь сейчас какую-нибудь романтическую глупость, я буду это долго припоминать, - пригрозил Ньют, слабо улыбаясь. Ему было немного больно, и член слегка опал, но, кажется, самые неприятные ощущения уже прошли.

\- Хорошо, скажу потом, - пошутил Персиваль и серьезней добавил: - Дальше будет лучше. Расслабься, Ньют.

\- Все для тебя, - вернул шпильку Ньют. Только за колкими интонациями стояла уязвимость искреннего ответа, а Ньют - действительно расслабился.

Персиваль на пробу двинул бедрами, ловя малейший отклик, и внутренние мышцы Ньюта сжались, а сам он застонал в голос от ощущений и попросил:

\- Поцелуй меня?

\- Все для тебя, - не пряча искренности, ответил Персиваль и поцеловал, двигаясь уже уверенней, задавая неторопливый, но жесткий и безжалостный темп и чувствуя, что Ньют привыкает к нему, подстраивается и начинает отвечать. Ему нравилось не меньше, чем Персивалю, и с кончика снова отвердевшего члена Ньюта стекали ниточки прозрачной смазки. Надо будет научить Ньюта кончать без рук - а пока Персиваль обхватил его член скользкими пальцами и в несколько движений, совпадающих с ритмом толчков, довел до оргазма. Ньют вскрикнул, забился, заметался под ним и так сжался внутри, что Персиваль рухнул в удовольствие следом за ним.

Еще какое-то время они целовались, не расплетая рук и ног, пока Ньют не вздохнул и не пожаловался:

\- Извини, Перси, но ты вообще-то тяжелый.

\- Ты спал с василиском на коленях, он тоже не легкий, - тем не менее, Персиваль немедленно скатился с Ньюта и, наоборот, потянул его на себя. - Кстати, как он? Он от меня прятался, я даже начал опасаться, что он сбежал.

Разумеется, Ньют первым делом проверил своих животных в чемодане, иначе не пошел бы переодеваться.

\- Лучше. Он совсем окреп, а через два-три месяца, после линьки, будет с нормальной кожей. Жаль только, что глаза ему уже не вернуть.

Про клыки Ньют не сказал, и Персиваль почувствовал, как его накрывает бесконечной волной нежности и признательности к этому удивительному человеку.

Потому что как бы дороги ему ни были его звери, кажется, Персиваль все равно был дороже.

\- Мне жаль, что ему пришлось такое пережить, - тем не менее, тихо сказал Персиваль. Он сроднился со своей палочкой и не хотел бы себе другую, но ему действительно было жаль, что василиску, поделившемуся с ним магической силой, пришлось ради этого страдать.

Ньют потерся носом о его ключицу и чихнул.

\- Ты там не подхватил какую-нибудь экзотическую болезнь? - полушутливо нахмурился Персиваль. - И как вообще все прошло? Тебе все всё подписали? Обещали не афишировать раньше времени?

\- Если и подхватил, ты уже заражен, - Ньют мстительно ущипнул Персиваля за бок, но быстро успокоился. - Да, мне все всё подписали и обещали молчать. А тебе?

\- И мне. Серафина еще вчера прислала все необходимые бумаги.

К документам она приложила короткую записку, что кредит вины не бесконечен, но Персиваль не очень волновался. Во-первых, эта конкретная услуга была для Ньюта, которому Америка крепко задолжала, во-вторых, был еще кредит их с Серафиной хороших отношений, а на крайний случай - немного компромата.

\- Значит, остается только ждать? - Ньют поежился, и Персиваль прижал его крепче. Рыжие волосы пахли сеном и летом, белая кожа - медом и молоком. Осознание, что скоро придется вылезать из такой уютной постели, приводить себя в презентабельный вид и спускаться к ужину, раз уж зашел в гости вечером, немного портило момент. Но если Персиваль все сделал правильно - время у них еще будет.

\- Пока - ждать. И еще нам надо выбрать пару часов и обсудить твое общение с журналистами. Я читал твои интервью с презентаций. В отличие от книги, они не шедевр.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Ньют фыркнул ему в шею, сладко потянулся и вдруг вывернулся из рук, как кот, которому надоело хозяйское внимание. - Хватит валяться. Не хочу, чтобы нас застали.

\- Оставим все в тайне?

\- Нет, зачем? Но сейчас не время говорить. Мне так кажется.

Лезть в душу Персиваль не стал. Ньют так решил - значит, так будет.

Они оделись - Персиваль в костюм, перекинув пальто через согнутый локоть, Ньют - в домашние мягкие брюки и шерстяную рубашку. Очень вовремя - Пикки с громким хлопком возникла среди комнаты и возвестила, что их ждут к столу.

\- Уже идем, - рассеянно откликнулся Ньют, нашаривая домашние туфли. Едва же эльфийка исчезла, он поднял на Персиваля проказливый взгляд и сказал: - А знаешь, в следующий раз я был бы не против, если бы ты остался одетым, а я - нет. Совсем.

И аппарировал в столовую, оставив Персиваля размышлять, как можно поскорее устроить этот следующий раз.

***

Как Персиваль и предполагал, экзамен он сдал без малейших проблем, и утром понедельника официальная сова принесла ему новенький пергамент с лицензией. Вечером того же дня Тесей явился домой с двумя бутылками ядреного Огденского, кажется, конфискованными у талантливых производителей контрафакта, и с новостью, что суд назначен на десятое. Дальше, чем хотелось бы, потому что Персиваль давно был готов, и лишнее время играло на руку только противникам, но все-таки не конец месяца - уже хорошо.

Смену профессии они отметили так качественно, что Тесею в кои-то веки потребовалось антипохмельное, а Персиваль вообще полдня провел в постели, где и застал его Ньют. Впрочем, пять минут позора окупились сторицей, когда Ньют буквально на коленке смешал какой-то гнусно пахнущий состав, после которого головную боль и прочие признаки как рукой сняло.

Оставшиеся до суда десять дней Персиваль употребил на то, чтобы натаскать Ньюта на ответы обвинителю и журналистам, а также на куда более приятные занятия вроде совместных полетов на гиппогрифе или поцелуев над отвесными обрывами. Впрочем, руку с пульса Персиваль не убирал. Он точно знал, что на момент его визита к родителям Финчера марокканцы туда еще не добрались, тогда как у пары других свидетелей успели его опередить. За день до суда Персиваль аппарировал к Финчерам-старшим, чтобы уточнить, не появлялся ли странно одетый араб с вопросами, на что получил пренебрежительное "А, была тут какая-то обезьяна, представлялась сыщиком, вы только вдумайтесь, сэр! Мы его вышвырнули вон". И хотя от расизма Персиваль был категорически далек, пришлось признать, что в данном случае ку-клукс-клановские убеждения Финчеров были очень кстати. Персиваль на всякий случай тщательно проверил - но марокканец оказался весьма законопослушным следователем и никакой магии для убеждений не применял. Наведавшись заодно к самому Дэвиду Финчеру и убедившись, что там "обезьян" и прочих подозрительных личностей не мелькало и следов магии тоже нет, Персиваль только усмехнулся про себя. Знал бы коллега из Марокко, что упускает. Но он, видимо, решил, что шестерых жертв и Литы ему хватит с избытком.

Утром десятого мая Персиваль зашел за Ньютом и был встречен полнейшим равнодушием к великому событию со стороны старших Скамандеров. Отец Ньюта колдовал над старым радиоприемником, ловя частоту официального эфира конфедерации, мать азартно комментировала, и ни один не выглядел обеспокоенным. Персивалю покивали, как и всегда, и этим ограничились.

Доверие грело.

Зато Ньют подготовился, да так тщательно, что Персиваль поначалу не нашел слов.

\- Святая Моргана, - пробормотал он наконец.

Ньют надел мантию. А еще зализал волосы гелем и начистил ботинки, отчего неведомым образом получился вид, который авроры-курсанты метко звали "рожа просит ступефая".

\- Что-то не так, Перси?

Не отвечая, Персиваль испарил с волос Ньюта неведомое средство, растрепал их ладонью до привычного состояния и одернул на нем мантию.

\- Не стой, будто проглотил палку.

\- Перси, я готовился два часа!

\- Лучше бы сразу меня спросил. Не пытайся быть кем-то, кем не являешься на самом деле, Ньют. Будь собой, только в приличной мантии.

Ньют нервно коснулся волос, на которые, скорее всего, потратил большую часть пресловутых двух часов, и со вздохом оставил все как есть.

\- Не бойся, - Персиваль обошел его кругом, затем в последний раз проверил чемодан. Не тот, с которым Ньют путешествовал обычно, а куда более скромный внутри. Его, как и первый, зачаровал для Ньюта отец, и внутри сидел сейчас весьма недовольный василиск. Персиваля сварливо обшипели, из чего он заключил, что все в порядке. Все равно в руках Ньюта василиск станет шелковым.

\- Перси, ты уверен? А если они попытаются его убить?

\- Если наша стратегия не сработает, его убьют в любом случае. А сработать она может, только если мы его наглядно покажем.

Ньют вдруг бросился вперед и сжал Персиваля в объятиях.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не проигрывай.

Очень хотелось пообещать ему все. Но врать Персиваль не собирался.

\- Я сделаю все, что смогу, Ньют.

\- Мне этого достаточно, - Ньют отступил, поправил воротник мантии и взял в руку чемодан. - Маааам! Пааааап! Мы ушли!

\- До вечера! - нестройным хором откликнулись Скамандеры.

Персиваль с Ньютом аппарировали в Плимут, где прихватили взволнованного Финчера и откуда, коснувшись порт-ключа, перенеслись в Сидней.

Зал Собраний, выделенный для суда австралийским министерством магии, формой напоминал морскую раковину и одновременно просторный театр с хорошо освещенной сценой. Прибыть успели только местные организаторы да несколько делегаций из наименее значимых стран. Персиваль обменялся приветствиями со всеми, не преминув вытолкнуть Ньюта вперед - пусть сразу привыкает к большой аудитории, чтобы не терялся, как в МАКУСА при Гриндевальде. Финчера, наоборот, Персиваль загораживал собой как мог, ловко обрывая обращенные к нему вопросы, и при первой возможности сдал организаторам до того момента, как он мог понадобиться.

Следующие полтора часа прошли в довольно скучном и однообразном кружении между разными делегациями. Те, кто был в курсе, выражали недоумение по поводу вступления Персиваля в ряды адвокатов, но были и те, кто последними новостями не очень интересовался и слабо представлял, о чем сегодня пойдет речь. Таких было большинство - свой контракт с Ньютом Персиваль до самого последнего не регистрировал в конфедерации, чтобы марокканцы не знали, кто будет их оппонентом. Тем не менее, Персивалю удалось выяснить кое-что интересное - не для сегодняшнего дела, а на будущее, - так что время не пропало совсем уж бездарно.

А ведь месяц назад Персиваль думал, что будущего у него нет.

Эта мысль настолько придавала сил, что начало заседания Персиваль встретил в отменном настроении. Более того, обводя взглядом полный заинтересованных, враждебных, скучающих лиц зал, Персиваль почувствовал, как его охватывает боевой азарт.

Он жаждал крови, и не будь он Персиваль Грейвз - он ее получит. После сегодняшнего дня никто не посмеет тронуть Ньюта. Никто.

Персивалю с Ньютом выделили узкий полукруглый стол по левой стороне сцены, их противникам - по правой. В центре поставили кафедру распорядителя, свидетельский стул и двух авроров из международной волшебной полиции. Авроры стояли с каменными лицами, зато марокканец, высушенный жаркими ветрами араб в цветастом национальном костюме, позволил себе снисходительную улыбку в сторону Персиваля. Персиваль тоже улыбнулся - очень, очень сухо.

Он никогда не встречался с этим аврором. Впрочем, как и с новым шейхом Марокко. Переворот там произошел почти одновременно с разоблачением Гриндевальда в Америке, хоть и несравненно тише. Новоиспеченный правитель только-только утвердил свою власть - и тут появился Ньют... То, что другая страна решила бы по дипломатическим каналам или на уровне начальников департаментов, а то и вовсе спустила на тормозах, Марокко потащили в Конфедерацию, чтобы продемонстрировать крепость новой власти. Ну что ж.

Посмотрим, кто кого.

Распорядитель, Эфиус Крайтс, прошел за свою кафедру, потряс колокольчиком, и в зале установилась тишина. Заседание началось.

Единственная польза от традиционных вступительных речей и раскланиваний была в том, что Персиваль узнал имя марокканского обвинителя - Амад ибн Таслим бен Джальван бен Хамди - и решил про себя называть его просто Амадом. В своем решении он, очевидно, был не одинок: кто-то, вроде Альбуса Дамблдора, выслушал бесконечное имя марокканца с благожелательным вниманием, но многие, наоборот, откровенно заскучали. Зал оживился, лишь когда с официальными формальностями было покончено.

Дождавшись жеста распорядителя, Амад стремительным летящим шагом вышел в центр сцены и замер там внушительной неподвижной фигурой.

\- Уважаемое международное сообщество! - заговорил он на безупречном английском. - Сегодняшнее заседание проходит с целью выявления несанкционированного вмешательства Великобритании в дела другого государства, чему у нашей стороны есть неопровержимые доказательства. И все же начать я хотел бы с характеристики того самого служащего Министерства Магии Великобритании, Ньютона Артемиса Фидо Скамандера, который, как стало очевидно в ходе расследования, был принят на работу несмотря на проявленные ранее порочные наклонности, что демонстрирует неразборчивость Министерства Магии Великобритании в средствах. К сожалению, не все свидетели смогли присутствовать на сегодняшнем заседании: мистер Дэвид Финчер оказался недоступен для связи. Однако семь человек готовы засвидетельствовать правдивость инцидента, послужившего причиной исключения мистера Скамандера из Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Прошу свидетельствовать мистера Томаса Плакберта.

Речь Амада была бы уместна в устах любого уважающего себя бюрократа, и кое-кто в зале начал задремывать уже сейчас. Ну что ж, пусть. Тем лучше будет реакция на слова Персиваля.

Этой истории можно было бы вообще не касаться, регламент позволял Персивалю отвести обсуждение тем, не относящихся к разбираемому инциденту напрямую. Но, во-первых, это оставило бы осадочек у всех слушателей, а во-вторых, когда они с Ньютом еще раз откровенно обсудили, стоит ли опровергать старую историю, Ньют сказал одну фразу, запавшую Персивалю в память.

"Если они будут считать, что я небрежно обращаюсь с животными и способен был подвергнуть опасности чью-то жизнь, мне никогда не позволят оставить василиска".

Томас Плакберт рассказал свой вариант истории - четко и коротко, емкими образными фразами. Персиваль слушал внимательно, но ничего сверх того, что он уже слышал при личной встрече, не прозвучало. И все же Амад грамотно выбрал первого свидетеля - он всегда задает тон.

Когда слово дали Персивалю как представителю защиты, он неторопливо поднялся и задал лишь один вопрос:

\- Утверждаете ли вы, что среди свидетелей обсуждаемого инцидента ни один не опровергнет ваши показания?

\- Да, - согласился Плакберт.

\- Вопросов больше не имею, - невозмутимо сказал Персиваль и сел обратно.

Когда история повторилась со вторым и третьим свидетелями обвинения, Амад забеспокоился - понял, что что-то идет не так. Возможно, понял даже, что именно. Однако маятник был запущен - он заявил семерых свидетелей, оборвать сейчас их выступления - еще больше пошатнуть свои опоры.

Вместо этого Амад стал задавать больше вопросов, и каждое следующее выступление становилось все длиннее. Но, наконец, бывшие семикурсники кончились, и свидетельский стул заняла Лита Лестрейндж.

Она оделась изысканно и в то же время просто, достойная дочь знаменитого и славного чистокровного семейства. Вишенка на подгнившем торте.

Все это время Персиваль не смотрел на Ньюта, но и без того почувствовал, как он напрягся, увидев бывшую подругу.

\- Ньют... Ньютон Скамандер никогда не был плохим человеком, - начала она тихим голосом примерной гражданки, готовой ради справедливости рассказать всю правду, какой бы та ни была. - Он был... я не могу судить о нем сейчас... но он был увлекающимся, ярким, очень умным, просто немного... безрассудным. И он с раннего детства любил животных. Любых. Мурлокомль или дракон - для него никогда не было разницы.

К сожалению, Лита говорила чистую правду. А в нее очень удобно запаковывать ложь.

\- Мы часто обсуждали магических существ, но всегда в теории. В Хогвартс нельзя привозить никого, кроме сов, кошек и жаб, но Ньют... Ньютон всегда находил способ. И он умел искать животных на территории самого Хогвартса, даже в Запретном лесу. Туда боятся ходить преподаватели, а он всегда был там как дома. Он часто звал меня на прогулки, и я соглашалась, хотя мне было страшно. Но я... я была влюблена.

Дрянь.

Персиваль нашел под столом холодную руку Ньюта, сжал и отпустил. Надо было слушать. Все утешения потом. Когда они выиграют этот дракклов процесс.

\- Двенадцатого ноября тысяча девятьсот тринадцатого года Ньют... Ньютон позвал меня на свидание. Он хотел показать мне своего нового питомца. Он знал, что я боюсь ходить в Запретный лес, и обещал, что в этот раз привел зверя на опушку, и мне не придется заходить вглубь. Когда мы пришли на место, он стал звать свое животное, и оно пришло. Мимо проходила компания семикурсников с факультета Гриффиндор. Они громко смеялись, шутили, толкали друг друга. Может быть, животное приняло это за агрессию. Я даже не знаю, кто это был. Оно бросилось на них, я увидела кровь и закричала... все случилось так быстро. Я помню только, как кто-то упал, но я настолько испугалась, что... что... я убежала. Мне до сих пор стыдно, я, возможно, могла бы помочь, но тогда... тогда - я не могла думать. Я просто хотела оказаться в безопасности.

По залу прокатились сочувственные шепотки; при виде того, как тонкие пальчики нервно комкают кружевные перчатки, аудитория преисполнялась жалостью и состраданием. Персиваль молчал.

\- Поймите, Ньют, он... он не плохой! Это был несчастный случай, я знаю, он не хотел, чтобы так случилось!

\- Тем не менее, это произошло, - ласково и печально поддакнул Амад. - Мисс Лестрейндж, пожалуйста, уточните для меня один аспект. Правильно ли мы поняли, что Ньютон Скамандер собирался встретиться на опушке с неизвестным существом, которое привел из глубин Запретного леса?

\- Да, но он его не науськивал, я знаю Ньюта и все видела, он старался его остановить!

\- Конечно же, мисс Лестрейндж. Но позвольте еще один вопрос. Следует ли нам понимать, что, раз мистеру Скамандеру пришлось звать означенное неизвестное существо, то оно было приведено на опушку, где свободно гуляли ученики, заранее и оставлено без всякой привязи и присмотра?

В зале повисла гробовая тишина.

\- Д-да, - подтвердила Лита.

\- Вопросов больше не имею, - скорбно сказал Амад и вернулся на место.

Распорядитель прокашлялся.

\- Слово предоставляется защите.

Персиваль вышел на середину сцены, задумчиво посмотрел на Литу. Амад очень грамотно разыграл свои карты - если сейчас не разбить все его аргументы в пух и прах, свидетельство Финчера не поможет.

\- Мисс Лестрейндж, - Персиваль выдерживал нейтральный, абсолютно бесстрастный тон. Ни яростного презрения, ни ложного сочувствия. - Пожалуйста, опишите животное.

\- Оно... оно было невидимым.

\- По вашим словам, когда мистер Скамандер стал его звать, животное пришло. Это так?

\- Так.

\- Как вы это определили?

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Вы утверждаете, что животное, которое звал мистер Скамандер, пришло. Также вы утверждаете, что оно было невидимым. Как же вы поняли, что оно появилось, когда он позвал?

\- Оно напало на гриффиндорцев. Так я поняла, что оно появилось.

\- Вы утверждаете, что не знали заранее, какое именно животное привел на опушку мистер Скамандер?

\- Не знала.

\- В таком случае как вы можете быть уверены, что некое невидимое существо, атаковавшее студентов, принадлежало именно мистеру Скамандеру?

\- Я сделала такой вывод, потому что Ньют... Ньютон собирался показать мне своего нового питомца.

Она слишком поздно поняла, что сказала.

\- Прошу прощения, мисс Лестрейндж, но если мистер Скамандер собирался _показывать_ вам некое существо, логично предположить, что оно должно быть видимым. Следовательно, невидимое существо, атаковавшее студентов, не могло быть ассоциировано с мистером Скамандером никоим образом, и мистер Скамандер не имел никакой возможности контролировать его действия либо нести за них ответственность.

\- Я... я просто неправильно выразилась.

Но зерно сомнений было заронено, и Персиваль продолжил бережно его взращивать.

\- Вернемся к вашей характеристике мистера Скамандера. Вы описали его как человека, любящего животных независимо от их опасности, верно?

\- Да.

\- Следовательно, нельзя с уверенностью утверждать, что найденное им в Запретном лесу существо представляло опасность для людей. Мисс Лестрейндж, вы также упомянули, что были влюблены в мистера Скамандера. Полагаю, двенадцатого сентября тысяча девятьсот тринадцатого года было не первым вашим свиданием?

\- Нет, не первым.

\- Но последним?

\- Да.

Лита теперь отвечала односложно на грани грубости - все больше нервничала, как и Амад, - но пока придраться в его словах было не к чему. Персиваль не собирался давать повода и дальше.

\- Вы также упомянули, что неоднократно обсуждали с мистером Скамандером волшебных животных. То есть вы разделяли увлечение мистера Скамандера?

\- До определенного предела, да.

\- Также вы ходили в Запретный лес. При этом вы использовали формулировку "в этот раз" по отношению к свиданию двенадцатого ноября девятьсот тринадцатого. Следовательно, были другие разы, когда мистер Скамандер приглашал вас на свидания с целью показать магических существ. Подвергалась ли ваша жизнь опасности хотя бы на одном из них?

\- Никогда напрямую. Однако Запретный лес - не самое безопасное место для студентов сам по себе, сэр.

\- Тем не менее вы настолько сильно были влюблены в мистера Скамандера, что соглашались на подобные прогулки. Это можно понять, - Персиваль скупо улыбнулся, впервые за все время. - Мне также довелось испытывать влюбленность в юности, и, полагаю, я в этом не одинок, - Персиваль обвел взглядом зал, согласно зашебуршавший. - Насколько я помню, влюбленные подростки действительно имеют склонность оправдывать объекты своей влюбленности вопреки логике и здравому смыслу. Однако кое-что не укладывается в эту логику, мисс Лестрейндж. Если вы были настолько влюблены, что неоднократно игнорировали опасность для жизни в обществе мистера Скамандера и достаточно ему доверяли, чтобы вместе отправиться на территорию, которой, по вашим словам, боятся даже преподаватели, то почему после двенадцатого ноября девятьсот тринадцатого вы резко разорвали отношения с мистером Скамандером? Тем более, если были уверены, что нападение - случайность? Ведь и тогда лично вашей жизни ничего не угрожало напрямую - зверь напал только на шумную компанию, вы сами предположили, что студенты могли его спровоцировать. Я нахожу в ваших словах некое противоречие. Либо вы были достаточно влюблены, чтобы игнорировать потенциальную угрозу своей жизни, либо не были влюблены - и в таком случае для прогулок в Запретный лес у вас были собственные мотивы.

Лита сощурилась, подыскивая слова, и ей на помощь немедленно пришел Амад:

\- Протестую, мистер Грейвз. Какое отношение девичья влюбленность имеет к нападению?

\- Уверяю вас, не меньшее, чем нападение - к инциденту, ради разрешения которого сегодня заседает Конфедерация, - прохладно ответил Персиваль.

Тем временем Лита собралась с мыслями и ответила:

\- Мистер Грейвз, я понимаю ваши сомнения. Однако поймите и вы: иногда наступает момент, после которого чаша терпения переполняется. Я... я была влюблена очень сильно. Но в тот памятный день я осознала, что если все продолжится, как было, однажды на месте жертвы окажусь я. Мне невероятно повезло, что монстр не тронул меня в тот день. И я больше не хотела рисковать.

\- То есть вы утверждаете, что никаких иных мотивов для прогулок в Запретный лес, кроме влюбленности, лично у вас не было?

\- Нет, сэр. Не было.

\- И последний вопрос, мисс Лестрейндж. Как вы считаете, был ли мистер Скамандер влюблен в вас?

Лита посмотрела за спину Персивалю - туда, где сидел Ньют.

\- Да, - ответила она. - Он был.

\- Вопросов больше не имею.

Ньют держался хорошо. И сам, едва Персиваль сел, коснулся его бедра в успокаивающем жесте.

\- Мы заслушали заявленных свидетелей обвинения, - объявил распорядитель. - Приглашается заявленный свидетель защиты.

Амад посмотрел на Дамблдора. Тот прибыл в составе британской делегации и не ожидал в отдельной комнате, как полагалось по регламенту, но все знали, что для Дамблдора правила не писаны. Амад ожидал, что сейчас профессор поднимется на сцену - и Персиваль с чувством глубокого удовлетворения рассмотрел мгновение полной растерянности, когда распорядитель сказал:

\- Приглашается мистер Дэвид Финчер.

Финчер поднялся на сцену, едва не споткнувшись от волнения, и занял свидетельский стул.

\- Мистер Финчер, - на этот раз Персиваль допрашивал свидетеля первым. - Пожалуйста, расскажите, что случилось на опушке Запретного леса двенадцатого ноября тысяча девятьсот тринадцатого года.

\- Если можно, я начну с себя, - Финчер поправил очки - он не носил их в обычной жизни, но решил надеть "для солидности". Персиваль не возражал - они действительно придавали Финчеру более интеллигентный вид. - Меня зовут Дэвид Финчер, и я магглорожденный из очень бедной семьи. Мои родители с трудом наскребли денег на обучение в Хогвартсе и необходимые предметы. Я говорю это для того, чтобы вы знали: домашнего животного у меня никогда не было. Мы просто не могли его себе позволить, пока летом перед шестым курсом я не прочитал про клубкопухов. Они могут питаться мусором, дешево стоят, милые и ласковые. Я решил, что непременно заведу себе клубкопуха.

\- Мистер Финчер, переходите к сути, пожалуйста, - с легким недовольством оборвал его распорядитель.

\- Одну минуту, сэр. В Хогвартсе я учился на факультете Гриффиндор. С друзьями у меня не сложилось - мои однокурсники больше интересовались квиддичем, чем учебой, а двое из них к тому же играли загонщиками. Я не скажу, что надо мной издевались, однако отношения между нами были напряженные. Двенадцатого ноября тысяча девятьсот тринадцатого года, в субботу, я пришел после обеда в нашу общую спальню и обнаружил, что мой клубкопух Спотти пропал, а на моей кровати лежит записка "Взяли мячик поиграться". Я выглянул в окно и увидел, как мои однокурсники перебрасываются моим клубкопухом, отбивая его квиддичными битами. Гостиная Гриффиндора находится на седьмом этаже, а я даже оттуда видел, что он уже весь в крови. А он... он ведь живое существо. Ему было очень больно. А они смеялись.

Финчер протер очки. Руки у него не дрожали, голос тоже, но многих рассказ тронул. Персиваль специально наблюдал.

\- Я побежал вниз и почти догнал их, когда понял, что Спотти уже не пищит. Он был мертв. Я надеюсь, он умер от первого же удара... простите. У меня никак не получалось Акцио, и я попытался поймать тело руками, но его только стали подкидывать выше, чтобы я не дотянулся. Потом все случилось довольно быстро. Я не сразу заметил мисс Лестрейндж и мистера Скамандера, но они тоже там были, и мисс Лестрейндж кричала моим однокурсникам "Фу! Назад!". Я сначала решил, что она тоже возмущена их поведением, а потом увидел... животное. Лошадь, наверное. Я не знаю, почему не заметил ее, пока она не подошла совсем близко. Лошадь прыгнула, поймала Спотти пастью и попыталась его съесть. Я не смогу объяснить, почему не побежал, но тогда она не показалась мне слишком опасной. Я попытался отобрать у нее Спотти. Больше я ничего не помню. Я пришел в себя уже в больнице имени Святого Мунго.

\- Мистер Финчер, не могли бы вы подробнее описать напавшее на вас животное?

\- Обычная черная лошадь, сэр, только очень худая и страшная. И с крыльями.

\- Вы можете как-то объяснить тот факт, что никто, кроме вас, это животное не видел?

\- Я думаю, его видела мисс Лестрейндж, сэр. Я потом понял, что ее слова были больше похожи на команду для собаки или другого животного, чем на возмущение забавой.

\- Но вы не уверены?

\- Нет, сэр. Не уверен.

\- Спасибо за честность, - Персиваль вернулся к своему столу и взял один из подготовленных конвертов. - Хочу представить вниманию уважаемой публики и моего оппонента студенческую газету Хогвартса от апреля тысяча девятьсот одиннадцатого года, - Персиваль взмахнул палочкой, и копии разлетелись во все стороны. - Статья в разделе "Животные". Оригинал может быть найден в библиотеке Хогвартса.

Ньют вспомнил про газеты случайно, не слишком рассчитывая найти в них что-то полезное, а оказалось, что там скрывался настоящий бриллиант. Та самая статья в разделе "Животные" - о фестралах. За подписью Литы Лестрейндж.

Выдержав паузу, чтобы все имели возможность хотя бы пробежать глазами короткую заметку, Персиваль добил:

\- Таким образом можно сделать вывод, что мисс Лестрейндж должна была немедленно опознать, что за невидимое животное напало на мистера Финчера. Однако ее показания расходятся с фактами и показаниями другого очевидца, на основании чего я хотел бы запросить у уважаемого президиума Конфедерации разрешение на применение к ней Веритасерума.

Распорядитель потряс колокольчиком и, прокашлявшись, зычно объявил:

\- По вопросу применения Веритасерума к свидетелю Лите Лестрейндж. Поднимите руки те, кто за. Поднимите руки те, кто против. Восемьдесят один за, пятьдесят восемь против при тринадцати воздержавшихся. Одобрено большинством голосов. Мистер Финчер, можете вернуться в комнату ожидания. В случае, если дальнейшие показания мисс Лестрейндж оставят вопросы, вас могут пригласить повторно, и к вам также может быть применен Веритасерум.

Но вопросов не осталось. Перед заседанием Лита, как и все участники, подписывала магический контракт. Он не обязывал говорить только правду, но обязывал следовать процедуре слушания, и Лите пришлось принять зелье. А под ним ее рассказ значительно отличался от изначальных показаний.

Литу не арестовали - Финчер не требовал этого, - но ее репутация была значительно испорчена. Что ж. Если бы она вела себя достойно, если бы сохранила добрые отношения с Ньютом - Персиваль уверен был, что сегодняшнее слушание прошло бы совсем иначе. Но тринадцать лет назад Лита решила, что дешевле будет вышвырнуть Ньюта из своей жизни.

В черных глазах Амада метались молнии, однако ему некого было винить, кроме себя самого. И, в конце концов, он проиграл всего лишь битву, никак не войну. Главное сражение было впереди.

Персиваль отдавал себе отчет в том, что история с исключением должна была всего лишь настроить президиум на определенное отношение к Ньюту, и Амад не слишком тщательно готовился к этой части слушания. С остальным так легко не будет.

Он был прав.

Следующими свидетелями выступали марокканские авроры, видевшие Ньюта за воровством улик, пока сами они сражались с контрабандистами. Персиваль задавал им лишь формальные вопросы, прекрасно зная, что Ньюта действительно видели в логове во время операции, отрицать это попросту глупо. Значит, надо дождаться конкретного обвинения и опровергать уже его.

Персиваль с Тесеем долго спорили, что будет выгоднее - если Марокко обвинит Ньюта в пособничестве контрабандистам или в шпионаже. У обоих вариантов были свои недостатки, оставалось лишь узнать, какую формулировку выберет сейчас Амад.

Заслушав свидетелей, Амад вышел на середину сцены и заговорил:

\- Уважаемое мировое сообщество. Только что вы получили неопровержимые доказательства тому, что Великобритания позволяет себе вмешиваться в дела других государств и беззастенчиво использует своих шпионов для приобретения с неизвестными целями опасных существ. Наша сторона глубоко возмущена вмешательством во внутренние дела страны и требует выдать Ньютона Скамандера как шпиона для последующего отбытия наказания за незаконную деятельность, а также всех украденных им и нелегально вывезенных с территории страны существ, включая василиска, для приобщения к делу контрабандистов в качестве улик.

Зал дружно охнул.

Ручка чемодана, которую так и не отпускал Ньют за все время слушания, тихо заскрипела - так он ее стиснул.

Персиваль дождался звоночка распорядителя и поднялся со своего места. От его дальнейших слов зависела судьба василиска и, что главное, Ньюта.

\- Уважаемый Амад ибн Таслим бен Джальван бен Хамди, доводилось ли вам или кому-либо из марокканских авроров видеть обозначенное существо, которое вы называете василиском?

\- Как вы можете заметить, мистер Грейвз, я все еще жив, как и мои коллеги, - тонко улыбнулся Амад, вызвав нервные смешки слушателей.

\- В таком случае могли бы вы описать для присутствующих, как выглядит василиск? Называя существо этим именем, вы, даже не видев, подразумеваете конкретную совокупность магических и физических свойств. Пожалуйста, перечислите их.

\- Раз вы настаиваете. Василиском называется сверкающий зеленый змей, чьи клыки источают яд, а взгляд желтых глаз убивает любого, кто в них посмотрит, - Амад почти слово в слово процитировал жизнеописание Херпо Глупого и тут же напомнил о нем остальным: - Возьму на себя смелость также добавить, что в тысяча четыреста пятом году Международной Конфедерацией Магов был принят закон Херпо Глупого, запрещающий их разведение.

\- Спасибо за историческую справку, - Персиваль на волос склонил голову. - В свою очередь, я также хотел бы обратиться к истории. А именно, к закону Адальберта Жадного.

Судя по реакции слушателей, про этот закон помнил мало кто, и еще меньше считали его важным. Персиваль и сам бы не сказал, о чем он - это Ньют тогда нашел и предложил использовать. А закон есть закон, каким бы мелким и позабытым он ни был.

\- В тысяча семьсот пятьдесят шестом году Адальберт Жадный был пойман за сцеживанием крови у единорога, что во все времена считалось одним из величайших преступлений. Пойманный с поличным, Адальберт заклинанием обломил единорогу рог и доказывал, что его единорог - обыкновенная лошадь. Однако лишение рога не лишило крови единорога магических свойств, и преступление не перестало быть преступлением. Тогда Международной Конфедерацией Магов был принят закон Адальберта Жадного, определяющий вид магического существа по конкретной совокупности магических и физических свойств. Амад ибн Таслим бен Джальван бен Хамди любезно процитировал приведенное во всех источниках описание василиска. А теперь я хотел бы продемонстрировать уважаемому собранию существо, которое марокканская сторона называет василиском и которое мистер Скамандер действительно вывез из логова контрабандистов.

Десятки палочек разом уставились на сцену, и даже Амад посерел под своим загаром.

\- Прошу сохранять спокойствие, - стараясь не выдать собственного напряжения, попросил Персиваль. - В первой части сегодняшнего слушания мы уже установили, что мистер Скамандер не склонен подвергать чужие жизни опасности.

Он дождался, когда хотя бы часть палочек медленно, недоверчиво опустится, и кивнул Ньюту.

\- Мистер Скамандер, прошу.

Чемодан глухо стукнулся о столешницу, и Ньют щелкнул застежками. Про эту часть плана они Тесею не рассказывали, справедливо опасаясь, что тот убьет обоих раньше, чем они так рискнут под прицелами почти всех сильнейших магов мира. Но Ньют сам настоял на том, что если другого выхода нет - они это сделают. И сейчас осторожно, медленно, не делая резких движений, откинул крышку чемодана и ласково достал оттуда василиска.

Змей вился вокруг его рук, напряженный и испуганный, но не пытался сбежать. В большом зале он казался куда меньше, чем в тесном закутке пещеры, а яркий свет безжалостно высвечивал испещрившие некогда зеленую кожу рубцы.

\- Как вы можете видеть, когда-то это существо действительно было василиском, - в звенящей тишине Персиваль подошел к Ньюту и, решительно взяв змея за основанием черепа, повернул его голову к залу. - Однако в данный момент у него нет ни глаз, способных убивать, ни, - Персиваль нажал возмущенному змею под подбородком, заставляя разинуть пасть, - клыков.

Для наглядности Персиваль провел пальцами по деснам василиска, и тот, извернувшись, злобно сомкнул челюсти. Не измениться в лице стоило большого труда - силы укуса и без клыков хватало, чтобы причинить нешуточную боль.

\- И поскольку я также все еще жив, - не без труда и помощи Ньюта отобрав свои пальцы обратно, заявил Персиваль, - как и все здесь присутствующие, данный змей согласно закону Адальберта Жадного не может считаться василиском, а значит, обладание им не является преступлением.

Уверенности в том, что стратегия сработает, у Персиваля не было. Преступление или нет, Конфедерация все равно может приказать Ньюту вернуть василиска как улику, даже если теперь формально не может распорядиться о немедленном убийстве или вменить ему в вину обладание запрещенным существом.

И все же это был единственный шанс решить все законно.

Он видел, что многих убедить не удалось, но Персиваль хотя бы вывел из-под удара Ньюта. Это было главное.

\- Предположим, что данное существо действительно не является василиском, мистер Грейвз, - вступил Амад. Он умел признавать поражения. - Однако это не отменяет того факта, что оно, как и несколько других, было похищено с территории Марокко в процессе шпионажа.

\- Уважаемый Амад ибн Таслим бен Джальван бен Хамди, действия мистера Скамандера по изъятию незаконно обретенных и выведенных магических существ не могут быть квалифицированы как шпионаж, поскольку мистер Скамандер действовал не как служащий Министерства Магии Великобритании, но как член Международного Некоммерческого Содружества по Охране Магических Существ.

Персиваль размножил второй из подготовленных конвертов. Чтобы собрать часть документов, ждавших своего часа внутри, Ньют и предпринял короткую поездку по местам своей славы. Не все правительства, которым он оказал помощь, согласились подписать бумаги задним числом, но хватило всего трех. Судан, Египет и Пакистан вступили в Международное Некоммерческое Содружество, основанное Соединенными Штатами Америки, и таким образом организация обрела статус международной. Следовательно, ее члены не могли быть обвинены в шпионаже в пользу любой страны, если действовали в рамках устава - а его Персиваль составлял вместе с Тесеем.

\- Таким образом, любое недовольство действиями мистера Скамандера должно быть выражено в адрес Совета Содружества либо напрямую главе, госпоже Серафине Пиквери.

\- Мистер Грейвз, - вмешался распорядитель, пока Амад вместе со зрителями шуршал бумагами. - Считаю своим долгом уточнить, что упомянутое вами Международное Некоммерческое Содружество по Охране Магических Существ не зарегистрировано в Международной Конфедерации Магов как самостоятельная организация.

\- Вы совершенно правы, мистер Крайтс. Однако поскольку Содружество ставит своей целью исключительно защиту магических существ и не является политической организацией, регистрация в Международной Конфедерации Магов не является для него обязательной согласно Уставу Конфедерации от тысяча восемьсот девяносто восьмого года.

Персиваль знал, что сам он на месте обвинителя взял бы паузу и попросил перенести заседание на неделю или даже месяц - изучить бумаги, найти зацепки, подготовиться. Но он рассуждал как представитель сильной уважаемой страны, а Амаду уже не удалось утвердить авторитет нового марокканского правительства, и брать на себя риск еще сильнее опозориться перед мировой общественностью - станет ли он? Рискнет ли навлечь на себя еще большее недовольство своего нового шейха, чем уже навлек?

С законами всегда можно что-нибудь придумать. Но суды выигрывают люди.

Амад поднял взгляд от документов, и Персиваль посмотрел на него в упор - так, как смотрел на любого противника, которого собирался раздавить.

Потому что если Амад и рискнет взять паузу, у Персиваля тоже будет это время, и он не станет терять его зря.

\- Марокко направит официальную ноту протеста в адрес Международного Некоммерческого Содружества по Охране Магических Существ, - он превосходно умел держать себя в руках, этот марокканец, и Персиваль невольно проникся уважением.

Лучше бы было обвинение в контрабанде - его можно было бы решить на одном заседании. Теперь же история затянется, и неизвестно, чем все кончится для животных Ньюта, но этот суд Персиваль все-таки выиграл.

У победы был запах сена, нагретого солнцем.

***

_три года спустя_

В кабинет Персиваля постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошли.

\- Наконец-то, - улыбнулся он, окидывая взглядом Ньюта. Все как обычно: волосы торчком, пальто набекрень, чемодан в целости и улыбка виноватая, будто не за горами очередной крупномасштабный инцидент.

\- Перси! - Ньют бережно поставил чемодан и хлопнулся в кресло для посетителей, вытянув усталые ноги. - Я очень соскучился.

\- Взаимно. А теперь говори.

Ньют вздохнул. Он совершенно не поменялся за три года, хотя, изъездив весь мир, уже подумывал вернуться на официальную работу в министерстве и заняться наконец законами. И все-таки способность влипать в неприятности ему не изменила.

\- Ну, я немного украл у одного японского даймё инкрустированное яйцо химеры. Но он не хотел признавать, что яйцо вот-вот проклюнется. Честное слово, Перси, я сначала показал удостоверение и пообещал ему вернуть скорлупу в целости и сохранности, яйцо бы выглядело как новенькое! Он все равно отказался. Тогда я решил это сделать, когда малыш вылупится, но Миямото-сан заметил пропажу яйца раньше...

Персиваль привычно помассировал виски. Он действительно рад был видеть Ньюта - даже с международным скандалом за плечами и мелкой химерой в чемодане.

\- А ведь знаешь, я месяц назад обновил свою адвокатскую лицензию, - вместо возмущений поделился Персиваль. - Можешь представить, как смотрели на меня остальные участники экзамена.

\- Но почему у заместителя главы Международной Полиции не может быть адвокатской лицензии? - поддразнил Ньют.

\- Я тебе скажу больше, - наконец-то выйдя из-за стола, Персиваль подошел к Ньюту и встал между его раздвинутых ног и обнял, чувствуя горячее объятие в ответ. - Адвокатская лицензия - обязательное приложение к тебе. Так что я действительно никак не могу без нее обойтись.

Потому что обойтись без Ньюта Персиваль тем более не мог - и, к счастью, это было совершенно взаимно.


End file.
